


The Ghost He Hosts

by kixxy23



Series: Of Ghosts, Quirks, Space, and Time [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might and every other Teacher thinks Izuku knows AFO, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Burn so slow you don't realize till you're krispy, Consensual Possession, Danny Fenton Is So Done, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Danny Fenton Was a Hero, Danny Fenton is a Little Shit, Danny is one year older than Izuku, Ectoplasm, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Ghost Powers, Ghost Powers Are Not Quirks, He's surrounded by scientists and can fix their machines, Izuku is so understanding, Izuku knows English, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Long-Term Exposure To A Ghost In Your Body Makes You A Halfa, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Wants to be a Hero, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Obsessive Bakugou Katsuki, Panic, Phantom Planet Did Not Happen, Prolonged Exposure To Dangerous Chemicals, Protective Danny Fenton, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Reality Hopping, Runaway Danny Fenton, Slow Burn, Smart Danny Fenton, Smart Midoriya Izuku, So Danny teaches Izuku Ghost Speak, So he jumps to another world, Space Nerd Danny Fenton, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Symbiotic Relationship, There's A Tag For That, Tries to teach Danny Japanese, Well - Freeform, World Travel, everyone gets scared, ghost speak, he is smart, the first part did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Summary: Through with being the hero one second and a menace the next, Danny Fenton decides enough is enough. He doesn't need to go through life afraid of his parents, failing school, all while being an outcast among human-kind. The same argument is made for ghosts. He may be their future king, but that does not award him loyalty. For now.What's left for Danny, other than to jump through a door to another world? Maybe, this life will be better?~Midoriya Izuku is Quirkless. Dreams of being a hero are drifting away, spilling like fine sand between fingertips. Even his idol, All Might, said it was impossible.After the disaster that was the slime villain, Midoriya doesn't head straight home. He heads to the park.There he notices he has a bit of a stalker.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Danny Fenton
Series: Of Ghosts, Quirks, Space, and Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028421
Comments: 945
Kudos: 1952
Collections: Amazing and Bizarre Crossovers, Interesting crossovers and AUs, Katya’s Korner Fic Recs, Mixed_Fics, There are no words for this beauty, midoriya the madlad





	1. Freaks of a Feather

His parents would never accept him, always after his ghost half.

His friends were drifting away, leaving him behind.

Vlad was taking control of Amity Park.

And Danny couldn't do this anymore.

The Ghost-Zone was his only real place to go. But the ghosts don't like him. He'd have to have one eye open at all times.

And even that was too tiring to think of.

Danny just wanted to not exist _here_.

For once, the random doors to other worlds would be useful.

~

He found himself stalking a green-haired child. Not really what he expected when he threw himself into this world.

(He also didn't expect everyone and their mother to have superpowers.)

At first, it had been because he had followed a weird fingered student to their classes, curious about how this new world functions. He guessed that this was a middle school, as everyone looked quite young. He just wished he knew what they were saying.

Then, he saw mister multi-joint-fingers join a group, where a blond seemed to bee its main focus. Said blond looked more human in appearance than a quite few of his peers. Red eyes that looked harsh and biting made Danny instantly weary, though. He'd met very few creatures among the multiverse with red-eyes, most of whom were not exactly kind and having gained a general distrust of such characters even when he knew it was not fair.

He tried not to let such stereotypes affect how he views others but thinks it might be right in this case when the group leader starts bullying a boy with green hair. And not just any type of bullying. The blond had the power to make explosions. Danny was bothered by this kid's mind-set: Afterall, who thinks to set off such a dangerous power against another _person_? Especially on their _skin_? Next to their _face_? Or use them for _practice_ like a _living punching-bag_?

But all the people in this world have powers, right? So the kid could probably fight back. Any moment now, green-boy would unleash his power and show those bullies that he wouldn't take this lying down!

Except, he wasn't. The fluffy broccoli child just shrank in on himself. He was obviously scared, pleading in a language Danny didn't know.

And the Halfa came to a sickening realization as he made a noise to scare the kids into thinking someone was coming. Danny was one of three 'humans' with superpowers in his world. He held the ability to commit heinous actions or save people. The Average-Joe wouldn't be able to do _anything_ against him. But, in a world where the Average-Joe had powers, what happened to those the flipped side of the coin? Those who _didn't_ have powers?

They could not protect themselves, could they?

They were at the _mercy_ of _everyone_ around them.

Green-boy scrunches his eyes, fighting off tears, then sucks it up and straightens his back. He plasters a smile and Danny knows that smile. Has made that smile. The one where you pretend everything is okay. That you'll make it. The smile that stretches ear-to-ear, taking up as much room as possible, covering one's face as a substitute for a mask.

The same smile he would give his parents after they shot at him again, or threatened his death and dissection, or said he wasn't a hero.

Maybe this kid was like that, too?

Of course, Danny followed him. Afterall, freaks of a feather stick together.


	2. What Real Heroes Are Made Of

Danny has been following the green-haired teen for almost a week and a half by this point. In that time, he learned many things about this world. And about the green-haired teen.

He learned about how different this world really was; That is, to say, not much.

Yes, in this world, powers are normal. From adding more joints to your fingers and lifting small objects with your mind to summoning fire and the ability to become a giant, there were many unique powers. Danny would fit right in.

Which is something that should have overjoyed him.

But it didn't. Not when the parallels to his world bled through the rosey glass of his first perceptions.

Villians were a dime a dozen. The ghosts may have tried to hurt him, but they never did any of the vile actions that a common street criminal would do here. Ghosts may scare people for fun. They may take over a human's body. Heck, they'll even steal valuable items they have no use for! But they didn't beat people for the sick fascination and feeling of power. They don't use that power on those weaker than them in excess.

That was a Vlad thing.

Danny detested it.

And 'hero's' don't care. They only seem to save others when they are watched. They weren't real heroes. Sycophant's in spandex. Flashy powers boasting ego. Fame-famished hollow hearts chasing glory to narrate their stories. They forget their mortality. Young 'Gods' who forget that they can die. They act as if they play the protagonists. Each and every one of them loosing what it means to be human.

Even civilians were bad. A-List bullies could get away with anything if they had a flashy enough power or picked on those without. They were more violent. They could do no wrong, though. Not when teachers turned a blind eye to victims of this severe abuse.

And for the green-haired teen, it was worse. Danny saw the red-eyed blond set explosion after explosion at the other teen. On the other's belongings. Near his ears and face. Even on the teen's clothes and skin.

A cycle of violence fueled by the knowledge that the green boy was unable to fight back.

The same way people in his world treated him, except he had powers and could fight back if it ever came down to it. It was somehow worse knowing that 'Green' couldn't.

But Danny didn't do anything. He felt horrible, but he didn't know what to do. This was another world, he didn't know the language being used, he didn't even know what time period it was! He probably shouldn't interfere until he knew more.

That didn't stop him from trying to get the others to leave the green boy alone. He wouldn't intervene, but that doesn't mean he won't help.

And so, they had a rhythm. Danny watched the dumpster-fire that was this teen's life, reflecting on the world he left, wondering what to do now.

~

Today had been different.

It didn't start differently. Danny had been sleeping on the couch in the green boy's house. (Hey, he needed to sleep somewhere!) He'd also eat some small amounts of food every now and then. It was a good thing he didn't need to eat as much as a regular person, or he would feel even more guilty than he does already. Then school with 'Green', where Danny would see the other get mentally beaten down.

Then the class was excited about something, parading their powers across the classroom. And the red-eyed bully shit-talked (he could tell) and offended all the others. Then, the teacher singled 'Green' out to get picked on by the class. God, this dude's life was bad.

The main bully and two lackeys, one of which being the multi-joint kid. 'Red' yelled at 'Green'. He took the other's notebook, yelled more in a snide tone, set an explosion, and threw it out the window. 'Green' looked like he was angry and was about to stand up for himself. Then another threat from 'Red' left him cowering.

'Red' said something that made 'Green's eyes widen in disbelief. To which he looked out the window sadly. Danny hoped he miss-read that. He hoped that 'Green' was looking sadly after his toshed notebook and not contemplating doing something that 'Red' told him to do. That would probably end very badly for 'Red'.

Even if this world didn't punish him, Danny could.

And even if this world didn't save 'Green', Danny could do that too.

~~~

The day was just getting worse and worse. Kidnapped by a Villian, Danny was stopped just shy of saving 'Green' when a Hero stepped in. Only for 'Green' to latch on as the Hero lept away. Danny got to the rooftop they landed on just in time to see the Hero transform into a giraffe-man. They had a conversation and the Hero left 'Green' on the roof, sadder than before. Oof, having your idol shit on you for looking up to them is really hard.

Then the Villian popped up again! Except, this time he had 'Red' in his grasp. None of the Heroes were doing anything!

Next thing he knew, 'Green' was running.

He was trying to save 'Red'.

This kid. He was trying to save a person who had continuously hurt him and beat him down. Running in to try to help, even though he didn't have powers.

And Danny? Danny was inspired. To see someone actually _acting_ like a hero. A real one.

It was then, at that moment, Danny knew. He'd make a Hero out of this kid.

...And that 'Hero' from earlier came in his buff form and blew away the Villian.

~~~

'Green' was walking away from the scene after the 'Heroes' chastised him for trying to save 'Red'. Honestly, Danny thinks 'Green' did more than them. They were just standing around!

'Red' came to yell at 'Green' again and so the kid took a different path between buildings.

He had managed to find a park, planting himself on a swing. 'Green' buried his face in his hands. His shoulders gently shuddered. Danny could hear him sniffle and expel air repeatedly.

And that was enough for Danny. (It was too much for Danny.)

He was suddenly visible for any to see, had anyone else been around that is.

The glow his spectral form gave off made 'Green' pause, then slowly look up. Only for the human to still, eyes wide. He knew how he and other ghosts saw themselves was not how humans saw them. Sam had said it looked like he was a living form made of lightning. His body was solid yet shifting, hair constantly caught in a non-existent breeze, and his eyes were pools of glowing green ectoplasm. His hazmat was still there, but not unaffected, shifting with the lightning of his body. Part of him was glad now to have removed the logo that once sat proudly on his chest. Danny was scary. He knew that. He could see it in the other's eyes. He probably thought Danny was another Villian to be added to his horrible day. (_Or a monster._ Danny tried to tell the voice in his head to shut up.)

Poor thing. Danny held out his hand to 'Green'.

The other looked confused. 'Green' tried to ask him something but he didn't understand. So he just waited. And slowly, 'Green' took his hand. He lifted the other boy from the swing gently. He didn't want to scare the other.

When 'Green' was all the way up, Danny put his other hand on his chest and phased into him.


	3. That's Not How A Conscious Works... (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Picture the Kermit/Evil Double meme*  
Izuku: "I want to prove my bullies wrong and show I can be a Hero!"  
Danny: "Show them they don't want to be right and jump out of the window. Fake your suicide."  
Izuku: "..."  
Danny: "I'll catch you."  
Izuku: "..."  
Danny: "..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought I had updated this. Guess what? I didn't. And then I wanted to add things because fuck me, right?
> 
> Also, HOLY SHIT!!! You guys gave me 201 kudos!?!?!?! Dudes, if you go to the BHA fandom archive, search by kudos and only search crossovers, this is on page 35!
> 
> Also, also... My heart hurts and I'm literally crying. I have fanart!!! Thank you Yum-Berry!!!
> 
> https://yumberry.tumblr.com/post/190334731480/a-danny-boy-based-on-a-crossover-fic-i-recently

He could feel the others panic as 'Green' looked at his chest and then the area around them. He could tell the other could feel him, but not understand how. Perhaps because Danny is 'possessing' him without overshadowing?

So, Danny reached out and hoped he could convey what he meant. (Ha! Take that Lancer, he could use sophisticated words!)

"H̜̗̼͎͍̝͇e̙̭̮̍̋ͨ̉͋l̇̏ͯ͂͏͉̤͚̯̦̞l̼̙̯̠̹͖̱͋͊̉̓̿o̺̰̭͚̝̥͇?̨̠͍͇͉͈̫̃"

'Green' jumped. He could see his eyes widen as 'Green' clutched his head.

"̴͉̼̦̽Ḯ̾ͧ̒̈ ̠̺͂̓̓̎̓̏ͤd̴͕͔̼̦͇͇̜ͮ̂̅o͍̖̯̟̹̳̘ͮͤ͛͢n̟̘̯̹̺̙̜̕'̨̏̀t̲ͨ͝ ̆́k̖̥͔͍͊͌͋̓̐̆͝n̵̗̖͇̭̳̝̦̋̅ͨo̠̮̳͔̤̯̎̈ͣẅ̜́̀ͨ͋ͤ̍ ̴̣̗̭ͯ̑͐ͮ̃i͉̗͓͋̉ͩ̊̑f͓̹̳̖̲̘̜̓ͦ͛͜ ͚͉̺͐͊̔͐̕ẙ̺̰̤ͤ̆̆͂̚o̧̘̮͈̜͋̈́u͖̟͕̤͖͎̅̃̉ͧ̊̀ͧ ̵̪͍̭̂͊ͩͯ̍̅̓c̻͙͈̞̪̿̓̑ä̰͇͎̙́͊ͣ̈́̅͜n̈́ ̪͒u̧̫̘̥̳̮̮ͯñ̯̩͌ͫ͋ͩ̎̎d̨͈̬̬̝̮͌͌ͦ̉e̝̣̫̹̙̓̊̕r̴ͩͨ̊s̛͕͇ͨ̍̈́ͯ̌̈́̇t̥͚̬̫ͫa͙̲̥ͯ̾͌ͅn̵̰̬̜d̗̾ ͋̿͌̒ͥͬ̌҉͖̫m̰͛͊͆́̉e̯̖͎̮͚ͧ̂̑͆,̱̹̥̱̾ͤ͆ͪͅ ̧̼̈̀̍ͭ́͗b͇̘̳̫͉̊̔u̶ͩͥͯt̶̂ͧ͋ ̑͂̌̄̽̄̒h͚̖̫̹̤͎̹ȇ̐ͩ͛ͬͅr̮ͣ͊̌̊̊̓͗͜ḛ͡ ͍̝ͮg̈͆҉̜͖̟ͅo͍̮̗̖ͧ̓̌͢e̒̿̍̑͌̚͜s̤̺͚͍̖͕̳ͯͬ̂͟ ̘̖̦̗̤̊̔̆ͯͧͯn͙͖̯̥͎̗̤o̱͉̞ͫṭ͐̓̀h̶͙̞͚͐ͪ͛ḭ̡͒̿̉̍̈́͑ͭn͉͊̏̑̇̇͆g̴̭̦̮̯̤̣͆̌.̙͔̬̣̠̥ͯͨ̉ ͈̘ͯ̈́ͬ̽͂M͈͓̠͙͇͎ͪͫ̃ͤ̄ͦ͞y̴̥͔̯̟̣ ͓͖̝͔̘̔n̷̹̹̰̜͔a͍ͨ̒́́͋̎ͨm̭̗e̖͓̮̝ͭ͂ͅ ̘͙͋͊̄̍́̕i̼͛ͧ̐͆ͭs͇̯ͯ̄ ̠͎͕̏ͩ̿Dͭͦ͌̓̒a͋̄n̪̝̰͚͙͇ͩͤ̇͋̿̋̇n̴ͫ̔̋͗̈y̤̌ͥ͆ͦ̀̅.̷̞̟̱ͦͩ́̑ ̹̣̖̟̱ͅS̵̲͈̟̯͉o̻̳̰̽̂̂̐̑̾r̝̣̟̆ͅr̫̙̿̎̾̚͘y̺͙͇̗͍̳ ͕̰̰͕̙̗͗̿̅̿͜f̻͍̩̮̒ͯő̰̞̝̞͓̯ͯ̃͂̌͡r̨̬̬̼̭̣̫ͩͨ̂̉ ͔̹ͨ͊s̴ͦc͖͕̱̗̠̩̉̒̀̔ͯͯ͒a̮͋̓̊ͅrͬ̿̋ͬ̾͛i̯͇͚͖͚̤̐̃ͤ͌n͍̫͌̏̐͘g̺͈͖̠͕̣͋ ͖̭͕ͅy̸͕̣͚̜̪̫ő͍̆̓̕u̿͜,̲̠̩͎̯̂ͣ̉̅͡ ̪̖̖́̾̇̑Ǐͮ̓҉̥̹'͈̤̂̾̾ͅm͎̲̲̗̖̦͇̓̆ͫ̆̂̆͢ ̼͕̘ͬ̄͛ͩ͜ͅi̖̪͈͇̰͇ͪ̿ň̡̖̮̼͇̩̞̠̅s̼͔̫̝̿̆ͨi̩͉̱̠̖̔̍ͧͩ̚d̦̎ͥ̍͊͌͐̚ͅe̥̭̱̭̞ͨ͌̎́ ̴͎͔̖̃̅̋̾̆̉̉y̫̹͔͔o̒͗̃̈́̆ͫ҉̗ȕ͎̦͔̩̰̜̿̆͜r̨̻ ̮̰͓̝̩͙̥̏̃͂͑̋h̲͓̫͜e͓̲͙̱̺̎̀̓ͧ̊̉̚a̬̝̟d͇̘̩͎̎ͩͥͪͅ ̟̼͉̪̼̀̾̉̉͒̋ͧr̜̲͍̙͍͎ͧ̊ͨ͋̽́͗ͅi̫͇̺ͧ̑ͤ̌̍͗͝g͉͈͈͓ͅḣ̸̠̦͙̹̃̃͑̈́ͯ̿t̖̠̥͕̍̄͋̉̌̽̕ ̝̥̭̬̎̑ͦ͜n͕ͣ̅́̕o̟̤̫͗̔͠w̽̀ͦ.͖̭̰͖̓ͯ̽ͭ͐͋ͨ"

"I'm-I'm able to under-understand y-you." 'Green said, still as a stone with his hands still on his head.

"̣̰̗̌͛͐ͬ́͝O̤̼̠̰̰̥͍ͬͩh͓̩̘̺͚͇,̬̎ y̷̠̪͆ͪ̈́͒̓ó̱̌̅͂ͮū̙̹͒̊͒̚ ̭̠̝̫̘͖̪ͩ͗̅̀̈ͥͥc̪͎̜̎ͧ̑ͨ̚ḁ̥̹͚͊̓̿̈́̈́ṅ̠̳̑̍ ̡͈̼͙̲̥ͪ̈̄̿ͅu͐n̵͎͒̇̑̌́d̟̦̩̖̹̔͊ͮ̍̿͠e͈ͩ̏ͥ̈́̚̕ṟ̺̩͑̄͑͂̉ș̛͕̰̖̎̽̃̈ẗ̰̠͍́͢ͅå͉̺̭̜̌̎ͪ͋ͧ̓ͅñ͓̲̲͖͔̭͕̂̓d͎͖͖̮̙͛ͨ̄ ̘̞͌̋͛͋̎̚m̏ͬ̎ͤe̝̞̘̙̮̔̒́̿̚͠!̨͊̑̒ ̤͍̞̝͇̫̖̅̓S̠ͮ̃ͧͣ̔̔̇͢u̯͓̹͉̱ͥ̉̀̊ͪ͠c̙͙̘̆̔̚k̜̭̟̥ͥͭ̊̊̏̚s̸̠̳͖̱̳̯ ̝̞̭̹͇̝̉̂ͩ̿ͥ̃͢ͅt̺̮̬͙ͪ̄h̭̠̥͛ͮ̈́̆a͚̻̙͈͌̌̚t̢̪̱̘̬͖̥ ͕͕͓̳̱͍ͮ̄ͫͨ̂͘Ǐ͕͖̱̻̳͕̪͐̽ͭͯ͋ ͈͕̯̹ͯͨ̑̚d̼̤̩͇̼̫̐̂̚o̾̾̂n̛̗'̺̙͙̱̰̮ͦ͊t̫̝̳͎͈̮͌̿̈́ ̖kͮͬͥ͗̂̽҉͇̘͈͎̠ͅn̽͗̃̿̀o̗̙̗̎̇ͤͦw̴̬̻̘͐̃ ͈̠̜͔̣̤͛͒w̥ͥ͡h͉̰̭͇̠͎̉͒̆̂a͐̐͗̋ͣt̡̰̘̖ͪ̂͐̅ͨ ͋ͤ҉y̙̒̌ö̖͔͖́͛̃͒u'̯͚̲͓̤̖̌ͭ͑̽r͉̩̗̜̰͈̅̇̅̈́ͨ̉ͯe͔͙͉͍͓ ̙͖͓̾͋̓s̟͛̌ͣ̓̄̚a̪͉ͩ͆̾͆y̡͕̞̙̟̠̦ͧ̌i̗̰̮̪̋̇̆̚n̸̟̳͓͑ͯ̾ğ̸͖̫̻̻̼̗̈̊ͤͫ͗̈́ͅ,̫̣̩̝̫͇̆͆̆̄͒̔ ̱̀͑͝b̫̯̭ͬ̽͑ͧ͢u̴̟̯ͭͬt̬͔͕͉̬͔ Ȋ̝̳͇̳̈́͊̆̑̚ ̖̤̖͕͙̓̍̂ͅc̉̄͗ͫ͆̒͞a̭̩̖͉͇͍̹ͫͣ̊̇nͥͧ̿͘ ̲ͪ̏̌̚͜g̩ẽ̥̺̖̜ͪͮͬ̔t̵̬̲̼ͬ͒̃̇͊͐ ̭̪̬͙̝̫́ͬ̑ͩa̷̩̟̘̯̩͖̔̏͊ ͗ͧ̑g͕̉ͩ̇ë́ͫ̃͐n͈͖͈̯̺ͫ͢e̬̳͈͈͉̳̓̌̆́ͅr̪̜̰ͣͤͣ͌̉a̝͍͙̥̓͞l̞̖̟̫̠̦̳ ̵̳̗͍̯͙͉̿ͣ̅́ͬ͒̒f̓͆ͯ͒ͯͩ͠e̻͍̤̺ͤ̊ͫ̏͂̍̆͝e̗͂ͩ̀ͧ̾̊l̲͚͖̬͐̐͌͆ͩ͆!"

Then, Danny felt something click in the other's brain. "Wait! _Are you speaking English?_"

Danny was sure 'Green' could feel how excited he was.

""͋ͤ̋ͬ҉͕̙͇̪̬ͅW̑̓ͨ̒ͅa̲̲̜̖͔̫̽̌ͧͨ͂͋͌͝i̼̲͙ͥ͛t͖͍̜̰͎̬̯ͥ̃̍̈́̒,ͩ̎̓ ͫ̎͏̜̗̥̦y̶͇̼̥̲̜̏ͬ͆̋̐ͯ͆o̗̻͖̣͡ũ͋ͨ̐̈̓̅ ̍̒̂ͪ͘k̰̭̰̭̝͞n͏̭̫͙̞͕̺o͇̼̯̫̣̜̣w̜̪̲͔̗̬ ̸͍̹͎͒ͬ̋Ë͍̳̲̰́̈́̏̓̃ͨͪn̟̟͕͛͐̋ͦͬ̍̚ǵ̱̗͚̿̈̍̆͑l̼̻̳̖ͯ͒͞į̜̩̤̮̲̺̠̉̏s̷͈̋ͪ̐̇̔h̓ͧͥ̄̐́͜!ͧ͑͆̓̽̇̆͘?̖̽̅͆͌̀!̺̙̤̿͛ͪͩ?̝̘͉̩ ̩̯͊̔̿ͯ͜Ĭ̦̣̬͒̽̿ͣ̅͘'̣͈̄ḿ̎̉ͯ̄͂ͮ͏̮̹̣̻̫ ̷̭͕͋͒̏̾s̉̉͒ó͖͓̜̺̹̯͉͑̀͛͌͋ͯ ̎ͤ̈́̿̄͛͟s̟͓̺̳̹̲̃ͭ̑o̝͚̝̺̣̙͆̌ͨͦr̫̃̏̀̀ͩ͐͜r̴̮̣̥yͯ̍ͨ̇ͧ͗ ̣͚̿́t̖̪̑̔͂̐̃͞h̸ͤ̂a̧̼͍ͩͫ͒ͫ̓ṭ͙͉̼̘̻͂̒̿ͦͅ ͋ͩ̏͐̆͋I͍̎͟ ͕̙̖̮̰d̸̳̞̳̋́o̹̣͉̦̽̿̿ͨ͞ṅ̘̯͎͚̱͈͌͆̇͞'͓͗̎͂ͣ̂̔̒͝t̞̝̪́̎̒ ̨͕͉̟̞͈̣͑̄ͅk̃ͫ̿͏̰n̳ͣ̍ͤo̰͖̔w̡̱̫ͧ ̗͓͔͖̥͗t͍̉̐ͯ̂ͭẖ̬̘͚͢ͅë̖ͥ̎̎͠ ̹̟̰͓̱̹ͣ̈ͥ͂͗̇͗͢l̳͕̹̃a̶̟͕͓͒̓ͧn̰͈̘̮̰̹͕̋̈͆͊͢g̷͈͔̘̀͛̀̒u̖̯̔ͨ͒̈̽a͏͔̩g̮̪̀ͭ̊ͮe͓͕ͧ͆̆ͧ ̬͈̲̭̳̩y̮̟̮̘͍͙̱͒͟o͉ͪu̥̓̏̉̓ ͬ̎̑́̒̑ͧw͔̰̭̥͕̎ͧ̐͆ͯ̃̈eͭ̑͏̬̩̹̙r̲̯͉͖̬͙̈́̇̅̆͛e̳̺͓͢ ̭͚̠͊ͭs̭̟͔̬͔̤ͦ͒̈́͐͜p͍͈̗̖̤̚ͅe̬͇ͨ̆̒ͬ͛a̛̔k̩̂̈́͐i̜̭̣͉̓ͯ̅͋͡ń̰͗̐g̃ͫ̈͏̣̩͈̩,̻̰̙̮͚̗̿ͧ̒ͦ ͦ̓ͧͮͭͪͭb̞͓̱̪u̵͉t̎̄͂̽ͫ̚͢ ̏̔t̵͈̙͙̙͉̟̰̓̅̈ͦ̒̍ͫẖ͇͇͛ͩ̔̀ͭͅi̥ͫ̎s̖͎̠̳͚ ̺̲̩ͪ͌̇̍̀̆̉i̲̱̱̪ͥs̝̘͓̏̒̽̉͗ͨ̔ ̜͍͖͓ͤ̂͆̑g̣̟͓̲͜r̍̏̌͂͏e͈̭̬̼̣̊ͣͧ͋ͣͭȁ̮͇̰̖͙͗̑ͯ͋̑ṯ̝̹̮̫̓ͧ͐̍͐̉̋͟!̳̻̥̩͕̫̞̏!̰̪̟͚̞̌̑͛̀͡!͈͎̬̲̪̜̋ͨ̀ ̨͈̳̭͇̗̮ͥ̋̿

F̹ͯ̔̄ͯ̅̓̃iͤn̓͠a̖̭̳͖ͦ̽ͥl̋ͪ̋ͦ̓̃l̢̫̪̙͂͆ͥͩͭ̄ͥͅy̝̤̫ͨ̔̍́͋̒͋ͅ, ͓͔̗̘̥h̡ͯ͑̅̀a̭̯̪͝v̺͓̩̲͇̞̔ͯ̓̽̍i̜͈̫ͮ͋̓̈ͣ̂n̫͉̏͛̾g̻̜̳̗͎̹͖͌̎̑͆͊ͪ ͕̮̣̃̈́̿ͪ̀ŝ͔̾ͣ͞o̟͉͉͖͎̗͗ͩ͛̿ͅm̫ẹ̩̙̑o͓̩͚ͧ̈̓͗̆̓ͩn̞̭̬̱̱̈͋̌̆̀̀e̢̩̞̪̠̭͑ͪ̈ ̊t̥͖̠̠̅͘ͅo̲̻̞̮̣ ̞̙͉̲͖̦t͂̓̐ͪ̄̈́ͅa̪͔ͪ͐ͯͧl͇̪̺̥͇ͣ͟ͅk̼̗̥̰̻̋̏ ͂͋̇̄̃͞ť̛̤̿ͮ̄ọͥ̃ͪͩ̏̆̋ ̞̦̟̹̄̑͂i̝͇͚͆́͋͆ͥs̘ͨ ̧͂ͫ͋͒ͤ̈ͧm̸̯̺ọ̭̱͔̜̃̍ͥ̌̑͒r̙̬̖̐̊ͅe̻͖̫͇͍̫͖͑̓̚ ̙̞̂r̡̰e̲̰͍͛l̛͑̓̍͌̋̚i̷͔̳̇̈́̊̐ͧͯĕ̠͍̯̼͖͈͋͛͠v͈̪̜͙ͣ͗͌͗ͣ̔i̧n̥͉̖͙ͭͯ͊͗͊g̳̜͔̬ͅ ̠̝̝̺̈́ͧ̃t̺͇̠͕̣̟̫͗̈͑̈͊͒h̺̖̪̯̩̖̽̋ͅả̟ͩ͆͗ͤn̡͈͕̰͐ͣ̓ ̰̞̝͙̉̿ͅI̤͕̳͍̯̅ ͕͔̞̱̹ͮ̂͋͊̎͘t͍̗̱̺̤͔̒h̬̥ͬ̉̋̓ĭ̞̫̰͠n͉͓ͨ̇̍ͯk̖̞͙̯̾̂̽͛͐ͯ͊ͅ ̟͈̙͕̳͓͗̈͒̄I̴ ̹͔͎͙̝͈̐ͫ͗̆̽c̯ͪ̍̀̾o̵̯̼͐u̺̱̥̯͘l͏̠̙̦̰͙͍d̳̠ͨ̎̌̏̐͐͢ ̢̲̗̻̩ͫ̐͂͆ͣ̆e͓v̲̮̳͂͂ḙ̎̚r̡̘͈̣͙͈̤͖̝͎̣ͮ̑ͯ̾ͭs̠̯̬͍̭a̧̯̩̬̥̞̞ÿ̭͍̘̒!͔̰͓͎̝͎̌ͫ̓͒̽ͤͭͨ͛̑͠͝ͅ"

And... 'Green' fainted.

Well, at least Danny knew they could talk later.

Taking control, Danny made them invisible and flew back to 'Green''s home. Dropping the school bag by 'Green''s door, he took off the others' shirt and set him to bed. They would have all the time in the world to talk later. In the meantime, Danny will see if using the internet here allows for English, considering 'Green' understood. And Danny even remembered which order 'Green' put those characters in! Probably.

~~~~

Izuku woke up gently. Like lifting his head above a foggy embankment, the sleepy world dripped from his mind as he slowly shifted in bed. The sun had just started to rise. Ribbons of light stretched across his room and he lazily closed his eyes again before any brightness could momentarily shock his eyes. How did he get here? How was he back in his room? The last thing he remembers is...

Izuku shot up in bed as memories flood his mind. He quickly darted his head back and forth, looking for any sign of the... 'person' from yesterday. The coast was clear, but that still left questions. Who was that... 'boy'? Honestly, Izuku had seen Quirks that mutated the body, but that person was something else. Just humanoid enough to get a point across, and he'd probably be average if not for how unsettling he was.

Then, there is the matter of this 'person' morphing into him? Is that what happened? There was 'talking' and finally, Izuku went unconscious.

...

WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!?

His mother knocked on his door a bit later to make sure he was awake, acting as if nothing was wrong. As he got ready for school he contemplated if yesterday even happened, or was just a fever dream. The news he pulled up confirms it did. Or, at least, the Villain attacks.

Something still feels so unnatural about the air around him. Like he isn't alone. It's making his senses go haywire. Izuku felt the hair on the back of his neck raise and his instincts rise. Irrationally, Izuku tosses his head about, looking for the predator stalking in the shadows. But, just as it had when he woke up, revealed he was alone in his room.

His phone beeped, warning him he needed to leave for school. Izuku could think on this later. When he wasn't paranoid of the air.

The nagging feeling didn't abate as he went to class.

~~

Izuku still could shake the feeling of being watched, but he also felt the sensation of watching. Like he himself was looking for something. No matter where he turned, everything was the same. Everything was normal. And it didn't feel like it should. There was something lurking in his head. It prowled. It _watched_. It **_controlled_**. But it didn't take over, though something in Izuku _knew_ it could. Whisps, here and there, of _'not right'_. His tongue didn't sit right in his mouth. His skin felt too tight. His steps were more fluid and his body moved as if it _knew_ too. Every noise. Every smell. Even how the air felt was wrong. Yet, everything felt as if he was moving through a fog. As if he was across the room. Or playing a video game character. His emotions just seemed to evaporate soon after he had them. It wasn't bad, per say, but Izuku had never felt like this before.

Izuku had a pressure building in the front of his brain, but it never became a headache.

Kacchan may have ignored him all day, but that didn't mean Izuku was out of the clear. Yet again, he was held up after class. Though, this time without the threat of explosions.

"Hey, freak! Why does a worthless piece of shit like you keep showing your face?" One of the boys sneered. His friends laughed behind him. One came forward, nails turning to rock textured claws as he approached.

"Yeah! Why don't you just listen for once and do the right thing? I guess ending your own life would make you less of a burden on everyone else." The rock-claw boy said.

Izuku couldn't really focus on the bullies. The pressure built and moved and pressed. Over and over. All he could do was put his notebook in his bag by this point.

"H̰̭̗͗̒̏͆ͬ͐ͨe̥̯̺̒̈ͦl̳̥̥̣̖̃̓̋̏ͩ́̓l̬̥͇͈͂͌ͨ͆̚o̩̘̬̮̗͚͐̂̏̎?͈̝ͥ̆ͭ̊"

Izuku stops. It's the same voice from before? That's probably what was making him feel weird all day! The boy hitched a ride in his body! Though, the other hadn't hurt him, and didn't affect him much. So he's not malicious.

And suddenly, everything came back into focus.

His eyes flicked around the room. There was one bully who stood guard by the door. Two others stood behind the boy coming closer, still laughing and jeering. And the boy with claws looked angry.

"I̙̫̮͖t̻ͫͭ͊ͥ͂̐͒ ̯͔̞̭ͥ̄̎̊l̤͙̠͚͌̍͐̽͊͂o̻͕o͊̇ͪk̃ͪ̿ͩ̉s̻̻̣̖̈̊͐̒ͩ̃͌ ̦̪̪͕̼͉̮̌͑̾̔̓̈͛l̘̘̒͌ỉ̖̯̹͌ͤ̅̓̈ͬk͖͓̗͍̑̀e̦ ̤͈̮̌t̝̳̗̟̙̟͛̀h̲͖̙̫̼͌͊ͯ̈́â͒ͣ̀ͧ͆̈́ẗ͂̉ d̫̞̍͊̈u͕̮͈̙͚̹̫ͧd̘͙̗̪̋e̬̣̻̰̱̫ͨ̓'̠̖̮̪ͣ̎̂ͭͥͬͤs̠͕͉̍̇͌̍ͧ ͪ͋ä́ͩ̂̎ͧ̏̊b͉͈͂o̩̱͈ṳ̃͂̊t͖̗ͦ͆̽́ͥ ̥̺̦̱̂͌̓́ͦt͎͕͒̏o͔̻̲̰ ̲͓̃̑͆̂h̤̰̦̔̂ů̫̻̟ͬ͐͛͋̃r̯̳t̳̘ͭ͑̂ ̥̗̠̙͉̬͗ͫͮ̌ͨ̔y͍̩̜͖͎̬ỏ̼̩̺̯̟̳ͩ̈u.̟̈̂ ̼̞ͅI̜̳͚͈ͣ ̲̹̮̬̞̫̻̈́͂ͫg̔ͤ̉̑̓ỏ̀ṯ̮ͤͪ͐̚ ͕̫͙̹̖̇̑̎͊̉ͅa͕͔̫̣͍̰ͥ̆͊̿ͪ̉ͅ ̺͕p̗̞̟̰̱̠̱̄ͤḽ̭͑a͕͚̜͍͇̩̲̾ͬͮ̓̓n͚̰̰,͈͒ ̜̝̙͉̞̖ͧͧ̏͗̊̉̉b̦̣̼̓̌̈́ụ̝ͤ̈ͫ͂̋̉̉t̙̙̖̺͖ͬͣͥͅ ̱̙͚̙͓̬̐̐̉̅̃ͪ͛y̩̰̯ͫͥ͂͗̾͆̐o̝̲̠̹̠ͯû̬ͩ'̥̗̖ͩͮͭ̽̒r̙͖̖͍̙͎̋̓͑̏̆͊͋e̱̹̤ͩ ̫̆͂͋̀̚g͋o̩͕̩͓͒͋ṋ̹̟̐͌̔̓̐ͨ̚n̳̯a͕̅̅ͩ͗̆̏ ̤̱͓̜̼͖͗ͅh̑̏̓̆ͤͩ̚a͇̘͍̺͙ͧ̑̑̾̆v̮̰͚͑̊͆̐ͤͤ̇e̫̖̹͉̲͌̌̈ͬ̓̚ ͕̪͎̻̯͂̄̀̓̑t̜͔̫̘͙̄̈́̒̿ǒ́̒ ̺̤̜̞̩͔̖ͧ̌̈ͦͮt̤͇̤͚̬̗͓ͥṙ̞̣ͩ̏ͮ̑̌u͎s̗̭̮̬̼̘̳t͗̒ ̰͍̬͈̬ḿ͎̗͉̅ë͎̖̹̘̤͉́ͅ.̤̅ͭͤ̐ ̟̖̑̉ͮ̈T̺hͨ͌̅e̹ͥͥ͂̈ ̺̙̐̍̓d͚̘͖ͤ̏ö̙́̽o̺͐́ṛͮͦ̚ ͕̂͌̃̐i͔̜ͬ̅ͬͣ̉s̤̮͍ ̣̥̞̳̜̟̼ͨ͐ͫ̍bl̟̹̤͐͂̉̍o̍c͋̓̈́ͫḳ̺̰̾͊ͧͅẹ̩ͦ͊ͧͮ͂d̥̔̈.̺̥̪̈́ ͕̱̩͚̆̍̃̓ͭȘ͓̞̊ͩ̊̉ͩͨŏ̰̻̱̠͍͈ͬ̾ ̖̞̺̳̩̜̝̃ͥ͆ͯ̏͒̚w̉ͩ͐ͤ̐ͤ̅e̞̤̮͚ͫ̂̒͊̆̔̂'͙͚͎̫͓̔̚l̯̭̘̃̾l̝͇̱̳̘͓ͩ́͌ͫ͆̈́ͬ ̉̀́͆̚h̃̈́ͫ̎ả̤̳͙̟͈̙v̗͆e͕͒͐̅ͩ̀̍̉ ̱̓̌̄͒͊͊͆t͈͚̥̤̤͆̍ͨo͉̥ ̤͚̞̯̲̭̣ͧ̐̉̍̑̌g̊ͫ̉͊ͨͅő̟ͩ͂̑ͨ̅̚ ͈͎̙̹̼ő͔̻͕̪̤͚ͫ͋u̟̤̬̦ͭt͎̫̹̄ͮ͛ͮ ̲ͮͮ̔ͅt͕̥ͭ̾͐̋̚h̹̻͕ͭ̒e̳̟̮ ̦͔̹̠ͬ͐͌̒w̙̠̺̰͕̞̝ͤ̈́i͉͛̉ͫ͌̏ñ͖̽ͣ́d̪̻̦̳̝ͩ̏͂̋̇ͬ̿o̠̲̺̝̼̗̗̐̿̐ͣ̌̉̔wͬͪ̚.̰͇̿ͯͦ͛"

"You done ignoring me, you shit-stain?" The other boy said.

Izuku was done. He was just done. Whatever the voice in his head was doing, he was just going to follow. So he decided to put his bag on his back, keeping his eye on the approaching threat.

"O͈̩͚̫̰k̦̮a̠̰̦̹̱y͖.̭̗̣̞̠̱̩ ̳̬̯͚͓U̜ṃ̭͍̠̗m̙͈͎̜͍.̼ ͔̥I͕̻͎̰̩ͅ ̭͉͙̦n̗̬̪͉̯͕͈e̳͕ẹ͚̟ḍ͙͎̪͔̥̫ ̳̝y͓̯̳̘̦̥̱o̪̦͖u͎̻̜̪ ̯̩̻͈̠͕t͉o ̰̼̯̤̹͙̲j̣̲u͍͉̝̫̠̗mp̭͙͓̺ ̤̣̲͎o̫͓ͅͅu̘̰̝t ̤̥of̺̘̙̹ ̼̙̫̩͕̠t͍͚ͅhe̩͍ ͓͙̝͈̯w̠̥͇ḭ̝n̯͚̫ḓo͇̞̮̞̻̤̣w̮̻̻̪̜.͓̖͍̪̫ͅ ̬̩͓I̯̘͎t'̙̯̥̘̱ͅs̫̖̰͚ ̖͔̰̘̪̭t̖̫͍̩͉͇͔h̯e ̯̘̺̦͈o̦̤͚̼̰̹̥n̞̤̘̼̘̹l͓̰͉̫͎͍y ͔͇̩̠̰w̝̤̮̻̳͍ay̹̺ ̘͇͚̳̺͎I̩̲̳̮ ͕c͙̻̱̟a̠̙̼͙͕n̻̞̱ ̭s͖̙̯̼ee͚̼ ̤̫͕̱o̮̫f̦̩̬̳ͅ y̟̹̺̳o̜̺̗u̗͖̗̖ g̦̼̞̜e͈̞̰t͔ṯ̗͇̘̝i̮͙̪̻ͅn̥g̯̰̭̹̩ ọ̟͖͓͙̮̱u̝t̠̬̙̠̬̲.͙"

Was the voice getting clearer? And just told him to jump from a window? Why was he flowing the voice again?

"I'm gonna use you as a fucking scratching post. Then you'll be useful for once in your empty existence."

Oh, that's why.

"H͙̼̭e͚̜͙̤̰y̹̠̮̲̮,̣̺̜̗ I͕͓̯ ̼̪̱k̲now̩̱͍̼̩ ̪y̫o̜̤̹̖u̗̪͉̤͚̰͖'̯̘̯̦͖̭̯r̭̫̮̭̻̲̩e̖͇̞ ̞̣w̩̤̭̙̣̙ọr̲̰̰̙̝ͅr̲i̫̦̬͕͕͓̫e̗̞͓̙̖d.̼̘̞ ̹̙̻̼̣̫̟D̪͔o̤͚̗n̳̬̣̘͎̯'̞̜̝͇͔t̟̞̜̲.̻̪ I̳'̣͈͇̠̖̻l̗l̳̯̞ c͔͈̙̠a̲̱̪ͅt̪͇̻̰c̼̻̬̯͍̜̞h̩̰̩̹̲ ̥̳y̖̫̟o̝u͎̣͈̮!̙͔̫̳̖"

He was already lifting the window. Izuku didn't know if he wanted the voice to be real or not.

The bullies were confused, losing some bravado as they watched.

"What the fuck are you doing?" One of the other boys asked.

Hands on the sile, Izuku looked them in the eyes with a fleeting glance. Then he launches himself out the window.

Three stories up should definitely get him seriously injured, if not dead with how he went down head-first.

But, the pain never came. Nor did any type of darkness other than his closed eyes.

He did feel tingly. Almost weightless. He opened his eyes.

He was floating! Not even half a meter off the ground and still being slowly lowered. Izuku was stunned still.

Once he was touching the concrete, he heard the voice again.

"I̲̝ ̹̖̱tọ̭̙̟l̰ḓ͙͍̼̭̦ͅ ̣͉͕̲̙y͎̳͈͉̣o̮͔̪u̻̣̝̰̬͔̱ ̫̞̹͕̝I͉͇̝̘̪'̪̰̞̥̜̙d͎̪ͅ ͈̬̞͓̥̬̫c̼̩͓̙at̬cͅh̯̻̱ ̗̥̯̼̙͙y̥ou̳̰̩̭̥!͎̣ ̦̤̼̞̹̝W͈̻ͅe͇̬͔ s͚̞̲h̫̖͍̠͔o̱̟͎͎͎͉͇u̯̗̦̱͎l͉̳͖d̼̼͕̦͚̞ ̟͖͈͇p̖̲͔̱̺r̙̖̲̯̹̰̰o̺b̘͚͉͇a̦̞̯̼̱̼b̩͔̲̖͎̰l̪̳̳̲ͅy͎͙̯̙͓̣ ͔̯̜̯l̫͈̳̼̫̦e̗̬̝̦av̮̩̥ͅe.͖̲̗̫̰͔͍ ̫B̥̬̭̺͎͍e̼̼̩̘̗̝f̱ͅo̗͔r͓̫̫͓̹̮̫e͉̯̗̖ ̙͉̬a̮̦͇n̦̦͚y̼͉͙o̗̲͇̹͔̺n̹̗̗ͅe ̙͖͓ge̯̘̭ṱ̩̖̫͉̞̹s͈̳͚̣̦̘ ̞̗̦̺̜d̹̖̖͖̖ow̼̭̞͇̬͈n̪͈͕̳ ̤̪͇h̝̱̜̖̗e̞̻͈r͔̩̬͖̱ͅe."

Still stunned, all Izuku could do was get up and run from the area. He had too many questions and getting interrogated by his bullies would hinder them.


	4. That's Not How A Consciousness Works... (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on 'TGHH': Izuku yeets himself out the window.  
Now: We see Izuku yeet himself out the window from Katsuki's perspective. And Yagi's. And see a bit of Katsuki's obsessive tendencies.

A flash of green goes down, flying past the window, leaving Katsuki in stunned silence.

All-day, Katsuki had felt something was different. Something changed. Predatory eyes following his every movement.

He saw his peers act much the same. Like there was something in the room with them that shouldn't be there. He saw hunched shoulders. Quick look-arounds' and glances at moving shadows. Flinching at sudden noises. An overall hush. Even the teacher decided to not do much under such pressure.

It crept up his spine and told him not to let his guard down. There was a predator and Katsuki was going to get killed if he set one foot out of line. It had fangs and claws and would rend him of his flesh and bone if he got in its' sights. It was something you couldn't fight against. It was something you couldn't run from. It was something you could never hope to hide from.

It simply chose not to hunt right now. And that was even more terrifying. Being prey in a monsters' territory and only being allowed to live because it was either uncaring or merciful.

Something was wrong and even the extras could tell.

But what _was_ it?

Katsuki tried to pinpoint it and finally came to the conclusion that it was coming from _Deku,_ of all people!

Deku, a Quirkless weakling, who couldn't hurt a fly. Who let others hit him because he couldn't fight back, but would still take a punch for a stranger because otherwise, that person would get hurt in his place. Naive, stupid, soft-hearted _Deku_ felt like a killer on the verge of snapping. Even though he never would.

But, even so, Katsuki's instincts told him not to mess with the green-haired boy today. He wasn't weak anymore. If Katsuki tried something, he had the feeling it would be met with a retaliation he couldn't take. No matter how idiotic that sounded, he wouldn't be the one to test it.

Apparently the other extras didn't get the hint, so Katsuki decided to evacuate the area. Something was wrong with Deku and he was not going to be there when the meek boy snapped.

He stopped on the second floor, probably right under the classroom he'd just left a few minutes ago. And he remembered. He remembered a whole childhood with Deku. Meek boy with sunshine and determination in his eyes. The kind child with a soft heart and dreams too big for his body. The boy he terrorized for being different and was met with no rebellion.

Something was wrong with Deku. Katsuki was afraid of him. Or at least the aura he was leaking.

Deku was practically an angel with how patient, understanding, and kind he was. He would die in a Hero's work. If he had to stop the other boy from trying, he would. He has. But now, Katsuki was almost considering not getting in the way.

He saw something pass the window, only to realize too late that it was the very person he was thinking of. Katsuki rushed over to the window. He didn't want to see what happened, but he couldn't walk away either.

And there he was, hands laying on either side of his head. Blood leaked weakly from Deku's nose. His body was so still. Mouth partly opened as if to let what little was left an escape.

Katsuki was scared to look at the other boys' eyes. He didn't want to see them hollow of any light, going milky blind with death.

But this was what he wanted, wasn't it? He told Deku himself. He told him to jump just yesterday. He'd called the boy useless. Worthless. Katsuki drove Izuku to this, didn't he? And yet Izuku still came to his rescue.

He couldn't bear it anymore but forced himself to look in the other's eyes. To face the evil he committed.

But their green was vibrant.

Shocked from the turn of events, Katsuki watched in horror and mild fascination as Izuku _got up_ and _walked away_.

What the_ fuck_?

Katsuki, still stunned as he watched the other boy somehow disappear from view, pulled out his phone and dialed his mom.

"What do you want, brat? Ain't school over?" Mitsuki gruffly asked.

"_Mom_." He'd never heard his own voice so broken. So small. He sounded like he was about to cry.

"...What happened?" Mitsuki sounded almost soft.

He paused for a moment, trying to find words for this situation.

"Izuku jumped from the window."

"**_WHAT!?!?!?_**"

"He got up. He walked away. I don't know _how_."

"Maybe he's fine, but I'll call Inko and tell her."

"_No_. You don't _understand_. He jumped from the _third floor_. I'm pretty sure he landed head-first. He shouldn't be _alive_, let alone able to _get up and walk away_."

~~

Toshinori was on a hunt. He had finally found the perfect student. The perfect successor, even if the boy hasn't accepted yet. Midoriya Izuku, Quikless outcast with the heart of a Hero.

_(Was that how Nana saw had him? Chosen him? Is that why she gave this Quirk to him? Was One_ _ For _ _All_ _ embedded into him because of his heart? He definitely didn't have the body to handle it when he first met his teacher. Toshinori could guess, but the one who could have answered is dead.)_

And that leads him to where he was now. In front of Aldera Junior High, waiting across the street to see if his potential pupil is here or not. It's a logical choice; the only junior high that was near the tunnel incident. Of course, he'd done his own research and knew the boy was here. But the likelihood that he would walk the abandoned path again after being attack was low.

So, here Toshinori was, waiting. The last bell had rung about 15 minutes ago. Midoriya yet to be found. It didn't really matter, Toshinori could keep coming back to wait until he found the boy. Hell, the boy could probably wait for the year after next to enter a Hero Course.

Actually, that's not a bad idea! Midoriya doesn't need to immediately enroll. He could train the boy up, hide the power Toshinori was going to give him and keep his new student out of the spotlight! Away from any who might try to reveal him to All For One. It'd give the boy (and him) more time to settle into the new roles they would play.

The school was mostly cleared of students now. Toshinori would only wait around a little longer before giving up for the day. He'd have to return on Monday.

A window on the third floor opened, catching his attention. And there was the boy he was looking for. It looked like he would be able to get his student quicker than he thought!

But his soon-to-be-student looked distressed. He looked out the window and then back behind himself, as if making an important calculation-

And threw himself out the window, head-first!

-Damn, if that was his answer he was pretty bad at math.

Toshinori couldn't see the ground from his standpoint and rushed into the area Midoriya should have landed. He'd never forgive himself for just standing there like an idiot!

God, he hoped Midoriya was okay! Why would he do that?!?!

Then a chill crept up his spine. He knew damn well why. The world was against the Quirkless. He lived that in his own youth. And Toshinori may have been the catalyst for this self-destruction! Being told by your idol that you can't achieve your dreams would be an awful feeling. How could he do something so stupid?!?!

Toshinori launched himself forward, into the courtyard, only to find it empty. Walking forward to just below the windows, he found the only thing Midoriya left behind: A small puddle of blood. It was thin and already drying, so the boy wasn't bleeding out. But Midoriya must have run off to deal with any wounds he may have gotten. That wasn't good! Moving could be even worse for his health if he broke or crushed anything!

He had to search fast! But first, he made a call to his detective friend on the situation. Told him he was on the look-out for the boy and asked for the police to be on alert as well, without telling anyone of what's happening.

He needed to find the boy and get him medical aid! And try to apologize for his stupid words.


	5. Hey, mom! Look! I got a Quirk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking between Danny and Izuku explaining why everything is going on.

What the fuck? WHAT the FUCK? WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON?!?!?

Izuku doesn't even really know if he wants an answer but he thinks he needs one. Because what the _fuck_ is going on?

_"O̠k̠a̝̠̺̲̹̼ͅy͈̼̦̘̭͔̳,̝̬͎ͅ ̞͖̳̖͖̼̳s̫͇̱̯͚̯͔t͔̰͙̱o͈̜̯̦̘͓͙p͉͍̙! ̦̲̯͕Y̩̤o̹̼͓u ̙͍̮̬̬͎̘n͉̮̳ͅe̫͖e͉ḓ̯̪͎ t̺̠̯͕o͎̬͍̩̝̥ ͚c̲̠͈a̠̮̻͕̩̱̝lm ͇̮͈down̬͓̤.͍͚ ͈̘͙H̘͈̻̰͉̦o̟̫w̩̙̼̦͖̻ ̹̠͉̟̺̥̙a͉b͎̖o̞̦͖u̠̩͎͉̜̳t̠̬̼̘͍̙̠ ̬w̪̖͚̙̼̞͈e̖̮͉̺̼͔̻ g̠͓̪̟ͅo̦͉̠ ̗̥̥̹͈̟̣t̜̘͉̼̼o ̹̯͈̪̮̺t͇h̫̟͔̺̲̺ͅa̼̼̖̜̥t̖͓̟͇͕̝ͅ ̟̠p̙a̝̖r̟͖̩̫k ̦̱͚̪or̰͎͎ ̪͎̼̰w̝̙̪h͔̱̼̙a̬̺̟ͅt̮̣͍̭ͅe͇͍̱̮̞v̟͓̗̱̗̘er͍?̦͈̟̗̠̞͖ ͓̻T̤h͚̮e̫͓̗̳̺̫n̰̯̞͕̼͚ ̤̣̣͕w̠͔̲̯e͕͖͉̞͎ͅ ͍̪̥c̯̲̰a͈̲n͇ ͉ṯ̬̥̗̺al̼̠k͔̙͓̟͉. ̲̮͇͙̻̠̜I̠͖̬̗̣͉'̪̲̟̪͕̝͎l̼̺̦͍l̦̬ ͍̳̭̥̙e̬̠x͉̥͙p͔͎͖͚͎l̺a̝̠i͚̘n ̭̱̱w̖͓h̳̭a̪̼͇̼ͅt̥͔̳̜'̦̟̱̤s͙̘͕͔ ̺g̥͓o̗i͉̘̺̰̹n͕̣̦̖͖̪g̗̮̬͇̩͎͕ o̭͉̻͙ͅn̹̦.͓̱̥̼"_

Is this his life now? Listening to voices in his head? People already call him creepy with his mumbling, now this? What is his life? What has it come to in only a few days? No, in not even two days!?!?

_"D͍̲̱̱͚u̦͓ḍ̼e̬͕͚,̰͖͓͉ i̯̫̘t͕̝̯̘'s̳̹ ̠̪̮͇͖a̳͎͓͈̫l̫̻̭̟̰̲r͕̫̤̳̖̺̞i͈̹̦g̥͖h̻t̰̲͖͎͎̫̼!̟̗̥̣̮̳ ̳̫͕͉̞A̺͍͖̯͎t̝̩̞ ͚͙l̟̻̹̼eͅa̘͚̼͚s̱̜̟̜̫̗t͇̣̗͖̫͙͈ s͚̹̤̖ḭ̭͉̻ͅt̤̣͖̫͕ ̹o͍̦͔͙̦̮̝n͖ ̙̼̖̣̠t͈̮̙̺̳̳h͈͚̪̹e̖̻̱̠͚̣ ̻̳̜͓̠̫s̟̭̳wi̟͓̰̟͎͖n̗̞̠̥͕g̻̹͙̝̬̦͈ ̘̺so̜̬̝͖̳̯ͅ y̫̠o̹u'͇r̗̩e͖͓ ͙̗n̺̮͉̤̜̳̪o̩t̻̪̱̭̬̝̱ ͖̪̜̺͖̱̘a̮͎w͙̺̺̹͉k̠̲̠w͍̗a͉̰̲r̪̣d̜̞l͚̲̱̞y͙̮̭ s͍t̤a͇̰̜n͈͓d̺͉̠̗̤̫̱i̤͖̪̯ͅn͕͔g͔̟̪̺̺̱ ͕̗̙̤a͙͚͇ro̼̯̬̬u͍n̤͚̠̟̺̭̝d̺.̣͕̪̬̙̬̫"_

Oh, he's already at the park? Huh, guess he got lost in thought again.

_"Y̭̻e̺̟͔͍̖̗̠a̹͖̱̬̞h̦,̼ ͙͍̳I̹͖̭ ͕̹ha͓̰̙d͔͓̮͖͉ ͙̠̱̺̩to̯̮ ̞s̼̯̪t͍̳̗͇e͉e͕̭̹͕r̥̺̫ ͎̠y͈o̺̹̭̯̗̰̖u̻̬ ̦͇͈͉̺̤̦h̳̫̠er̥̯̦͓̠e.͙̫̦̫"_

"Okay? So, I just have to ask you: What the fuck?"

_"I̟̱ ̭͎̙͉d͕̹̪̳̥o̲͕n͔'̜t̺ ̫̤͚̪k͖̰̪͙̠̺͇no͎͇͕͍̘w̜̻ ̳Jap̙̳̱̹̬͖an̻͈e̟̝͇͓̳͖s̹̦̣̠͇̯̳e,͎̜̗̮͚͇̥ ̜͍͓̳̭I̫̲͎̯͉͚'̳ṃ̗͚̗̮͕ ͇̩͇̲̜̖̤s͇̙͖̱̩̱̳o͈r̠̲ͅr̖̞͖̖y̦̮͇̝̥̟͎.̙̝̲̺͔ T̩͉̫̘̪h͕̯͉̖̺o͎̙u͓g͓͇h,͚̤ ͕I̻ ̤͉d̟͔̻̭i̦d̳̦̲ g̳̖̹e̹̺̣͚t̩͇ ̳͚̝̦̘̺t̬̻h̰ḛ͉ ̞̘͕̰̙̖g̖̫̙̺͔̱i̻̥̝̺s͈̮͙͇̠t̲̱͎̤͈̣ ̯̗o̰̟̙̻ͅf̤̰̳ ͎̼̣̮̰ͅw͇͉͎̙̙͎h͉̱̜͔a͓̰͖̤̹͍t̹̞̮̻̩ ̰̱̗y͇o͙u̯ ̘͓̙̻̯̘͓w̭͕e̙̝̪̞̥ṛe̤̙̻̲ͅ s̪̘̞a̘ỵ̞͓̣̗ͅi̬n̬͕͖̩̜ͅg̣̣̞̣͕̥ͅ.͎̭ ͉I̥ ͎͕̪͙͓̻sp̥̠̼̳͚͓̥ea̰͍̹̯̘̟k̟͎̜̱ ̩̖E͇̫̘n̰̪̝̟͎̭͓g̮̖̘̟͍̖͉l̹̖̙̯̺i͓̤͈͕s͖h̞̭̝͈ ̖i͔̼̬̳̙̬f̻̞͓͓̫̹̻ ͎̹͓̻͍̟̣t̬̙͙̩h̺̰̣̦͎̗a̭̼̣ṱ̬̫̱͈ͅ ̮̪͖̹̺ḥ͕̬̱̹͍̝el̤̖͔̗̝͈p̱̭͎̲ͅs̯!̟ ̠̳͕ͅO̼̯͓̗̪͇̯h̬̗͇,̰̭͇̖ ̺̰̳͙̟̰ͅa̰̰n̮d ̜̪̻̲͙̪y̖o̯ͅu̗̣͇͍ ͍̰͇͚d̜͎̜o̺̦̤̰̭̹n'̳͙͈ṭ̺̯̯ ̠͉̺̜̫͍h̰͔̥͈̻̙̥a̖̙̮̬v̠͖e͍͇̯̦͙ ̗͎͙͓̤̲to̜͖ͅͅ ̲͙̞s͓͔peak̠ ̙̼͇o͎̠̳ͅṷ̦̭̺̠͓t ͇͙l̙̬̜̲̲o̟̼͕̭u̲̳̟̪̹̫d.̹̮̘̬͙̙ ̯͙̫D̞̥̣̱o̲n'̹͕̮t̯̠͉̟̪͓̲ ̥w͚͓an͙͍̖̭̠͓t͈ ̹̺̤t̯̪̬o͇̗̜ ḽ͓͇̳̘̗o͚͕͚o͇k̳͎̙͇͙̗̭ ͉̫̼̝t̩o̲̪͚̺o̭̠͓̘͙͓̳ ̗̤͇͎̰̻c̥̪̗̠r̯a͍͎̯̟̜̭z̺̘y͎̖̳.͔͇͇̯͍̻"_

Izuku was not _amused_. (He was, in a mildly horrified way.) He also knew that his irritation could be felt when the person taking room inside his skull essentially sighed without air. The explanation he was about to get better be good. Don't get him wrong, Izuku is grateful that his body wasn't really being possessed, or at least mind-controlled, without his consent. But having someone hitch a ride in your body is just strange.

_"O͙̩̣͇̹ͅk̦̻͓̦̺̜̹a̬̮̝͇͓y̼̟̳̫͉̦̦,͎̫̻͇̗ͅ ̪I'̜l͙̜̻͚͍ͅl ju̞͔̳s̥̞̺̹̟t̮͈ ͍c̯̣͖̖̝u͎͉͇͓t̟͎̗ ̘̲̘͉̫̹̠ṱ̠͈͓o͇̙̞͖ͅ ͕͔͉͉ͅṯ̟h͚̮̤͇͈̭̮ḙ̯̹̱̝̣̗ c̪̳ha̦͉͇s͈̪̝e̬̺. ̜̝͕̖A͙̗̘̜͚̺̘b͉o̮͖̲u̻͍̣̩͉͔t̼ a͓̬̱̪ ̜̪̰w̙͍ee͍͉̙̭͉͈ͅk̯͇ ̥͓̩̬̱͕ͅa͎̮̯̤̪͍g̫̗͕̝͍̙o͖̠̤̝̲̻ ͈͈̹͔͕I̠̹̼̞͚ ͓̮̙̯̥ca͕͙̼̭m̥̣̮̖̲e̞̯̹̫͔ ̜̼t̰̦̤̳h͖̲̦r̦̪̥͓͖̬o̫͎̲̜̯̗u̼͎͙̤͕͚̟g̗̤̥̯h̲̭̦̼͔͎ ̗̫̪̘̹a̙ ͉̞̜p̫̪͉o̳͚̘̳͍̘r͇͇̣͙t͕͉͇a͕͕̫̤̳̗l͎̭̠͍̠̖̣ ̟͕̥̳̻̬̝to ̯̲̞͎̝̼y̜̲͚͔̤o̘u͎̩r ͙̼͍̲͇̮͈w̰̞̹͇̫̲o̜͍͍̥ͅr̞̟̲l̮̣͔͍̬d͓̻̗̞͔̣̜.͙̪̗"_

"..."

_".̬̠.̬̱.̪̦"_

"What the fuck?"

_"T̺͓̻̩̝ͅḫ̻̥̹̠͓͍a̼͉t͕͓̯̣ ̫̥̤̜͉̘w̥̮ͅa̘͓̠̦̰ͅs͓̱͔̩̙ͅ ͕n͍̹̗̣̤̮ͅo̖̯͔͓̗̭ṱ̦̙͓̻̟ͅ ̣͇̬͓͉m̹͇y̲̳ ͈̩s̬h̙i͙̟͓͍n̬ͅi̠͚̩͇̗ͅn̠̰̝͔̜g ͇m͕̻om̹͎͎̳͔̬͉e͍͕n̼͚͇̲t̙͕̘͕̤̩͈.͙͍̥̼ ̹I͎͕͙͖̦ͅ ̬̞wa̰̣̦̞̪͉s̰͚͇̗̲̘ ͈̣͉͖̘t͚͚̜̲̻̯ͅryi̜̟̹͖͍̞n̜͍̫g͉̳̘̩̩̞̤ ̟t̻͓͓͕̥̺͉o̼̲̥̞̯͖̪ ̜̪̭̙̤̰ͅsa͍y̝̦̖͈̮ ͇͔͓̥t͕̘̟h͖̥̹̼͕̺a͕t̝̪͓ ̩̪iͅn͚̦̞̱͚͖̥ ͈͔̺̣̞̘͕a̠̩͈̦̲̖ ̖l͚͙̙̝̤̭̙es̲s̠̮̼̤̯̩̥-͓̱̲͕s̟t͍͎ͅu̼̤͓͙̩̻p̖̲͕i͇̥̯d͕̦̩͍̩̞ ̮͈͇̰w̺̦̝͚a̳͍y̻̥̥̤̙̙-"_

"Holy shit, I'm meeting someone from another _world_? What are the logistics that make this possible? How did you travel here? Is technology so advanced that such travel is easy in your world?"

_"We̛ll҉,̛ ̴te̛chni͡c͢al͝l̨y͡.͟ My par͝e̡n͝ts̛ ma̕de a ̢p̸o̸rt͢a҉l to a p̵l͜a͟ce ̢m̛y w͡o̧r͘ld̕ ça҉lls҉ ͜the ͢Ghost̵ Z̧o̕ne. B͝ut ͠f̡ơr̸ y̧o̶u̡, ̢it ̛wo̕uld̶ ͞be ̧be̷s̴t͝ ͜to ҉j̴u͜s͏t̸ cal͏l ̷i҉t the ͝a̕fte͝r͡li̢fe̸ ̴of͠ ̨ou͜r̛ ͏multi-̡vers̷e. ̨A̧nd Į g̴u̡es͠s I̧'m ͡n̸o҉t ju͠st͟ fr͢om a d̴if҉ferent worl͜d? ̡I̴'̸m from̨ a d̕iffer̛e͝nt univ҉e͏rse̡.̴ ͠Ǫne t̷ha͝t͜ ̛doe͢sn't̛ ҉ru̴n par̡allel to̶ ͝y̨o̴u̶rs.͝ I͢t'͠s very hard͢ t̷o͟ ̴ex̵pl͜a͏in in̨ a҉ ͟wa͟y͟ ̵a ͟r͝e̴gul͡ar͞ per͏son͟ c̴a͜n ̸und͝e̵r͜s͘tand̨.͏"_

"_Dude_! Wait, how though? If there's only one afterlife, how does everyone fit there? The technology is something I'd die to see, pun mostly intended. Oh - shit! My nose is bleeding!"

"_He͠h͟, y̧ea҉h. So͞r͘r͡y̕ abou͏t͡ t͟h̸at. I͏ ͝k͢in̴d͡a m̸ade y̵o͟ur s͜i̴nuses ̢reąl͟l̕y͝ ̕d̴r͜y̨ w̢it͏h̸ al͞l͘ ͏t͟h̷a͜t pow͢e̵r͝ ͞I͢ ͞w̢a̸s̕ ho҉lḑing back.̛ But he̸y!͢ It͟ adds t̷o y̛o̴u͏r̸ ņew or̴i͠g̡i̛n s̨t̨o̸ry! T͠hat's g̨o͘n̵n̕a b͜e ̕pr̡e̶t͟ty̵ nea͘t. ̡It̶'lļ ͟go͠ wi̢th̢ ̨the̵ ͜ţhe̴me̷ ͏I ha̸v̶e.͡ ̧S̢o̧ ̢wi̡lļ ͜t͝h͜e dark jo͢ke̢s̨!"_

"Wait... What?"

_"Sp̵ee̡c͝h͟l͜e͝s̨s͟?̧ ̶W͞e͢l̵l,̵ let m͠ȩ ͞ex͏p͟l͞a̕i̸n͜ a ҉bit̴ mo̸r͢e̶."_

Izuku felt a tugging sensation at the base of his skull. Gentile tugging until something unknotted itself and released. It felt like cold water when you drain your ears from the pool. Except it was coming from his... Brain? Spine? Something it shouldn't come out of but wasn't unpleasant. And there was a bright light and some violent crackling. And it (he) took a curling form around Izuku. Black, white, and green. He appeared as he did before: A whisp made of electricity, body twisted like a coiling snake around him. Izuku still felt the other connected to him, at the base of his skull.

"S̡o ͞I ͟ca̶n̴ ̨ưn҉dȩr҉stand͜ ̨y̵o҉u."

"Oh? Wait, you know how to transverse to other universes, but you can't understand Japanese?" That's kinda ridiculous...

"He͝y!͢ ̨I k̴no̕w E͡n͢g҉l͘i̴s̡h, Es͢p̕er̨a͡n͞t̸o,̢ a͟n̸d ̨G̷h͡os͟t-Sp̛ea͝ķ!͢ ҉I ̡a͜l̵so͏ k҉now̛ a̸ lot of͞ L͡at͟i̵n!"

"The dead have their own language?"

"H̛o̧w̢ ̛e͘lse͝ wo̴ul̡d dif͢fe͘re҉nt ̵sp̡e̛cies̴ ̸from m͞u̶lti͢ple̡ ̵u̕ni̛v̡e̕rse͏s̷ ̶co͟m͏m̨u̢n͞i͟cate?҉"

"Can you teach Ghost-Speak? I'll teach you Japanese! When you die, do you instantly learn it? Does it have its own numbering system? Does it require something to use?"

The ...Ghost? chuckled at the questions, but not cruelly.

"Yes, you͢ ͠usu̧al̸ly͢ kn̶ow ͟it ͟w̸h̡e̴n͞ y͡ou di̧e. ͘Y̷es͝,̛ ҉y̵ou ̷req̛ưire̸ b̴eing ͏dead, o͘r ͏ha͡vin̛g̨ a ̕l̴a̸r͜g̴e͜ a͟m͠ount ̕of͡ ̕e̷c͟to̸pl҉a͞s͞m ̧i̢n ̷y̷ou̧r͟ sy̷s̡t̨e̵m t͜o̸ ̸s͜pea̡k ͘i̛t. Į sųppos͢e i҉t ͏does̨ hav̵ȩ a tr̡ans҉l͡at̢ion ̸f̨o̡r͢ n͢um̨bers, though̸ ̵t̕h͝a̛t'̕s͢ ̡most̶l̶y̨ u͏se̶l͡e̵ss."

He has to have large amounts of ectoplasm in his system? So he can't-?

"And͟ y̷e͏s,̡ I̵ w͡i͟ll te͟a͢c͟h y͡o͜u.̸"

"But...?"

"Le̡t me̕ ̡g͜et̛ b̧ac͞k̡ ͢to ͜m̧y exp̵ļa̡n̛a͡t͞i͠on͢ ͢fro͠m͘ ea͡r̕lier.͢"

Suddenly, Izuku felt a push on his back and the swing started to sway.

"See, I͘'͡m fr̕o̷m a҉ ͜wo̴rl҉d w͜her҉e ̶t͏h͘e ͡s҉h͠ade͜s ǫf̶ ̵th̕e͏ ̨d̷e͟ad͡ wa̶lk a͏mon̵g th̵e li͢v̸iņg.͘"

Another push.

"My͡ ͏p̨aren̷t̵s a͘re̶ ͢g͠en͟i͞us̶es. ̨Th̡e͡y ̨b̕ęl͠ie̡v̕ed ̶in th̶e ͢G̶host ͘Zone ͜s͜in͜c̕e ̷be̴f̧ore͞ ͡I w͏a̴s born ̛a̷n͢d ͘h̛ad̴ ̴sea̷r̷ched͝ ̶f҉or ͘w͡ays͏ ţo f̢ind̕ ͟i̛t. ̴They͏ ̡cam̨e͞ ̵t͢o ͝t҉he͡ çonclus̴i̶on͘ ̧t̢hat̶ ̶s̡i̸n̢ce̛ ever͢y͡t̢hing ̧eve̶n͡tually d̵ie̵s͏, ͢n͏a̛tur͞a̴l̴ f̴or͟med̴ ̡po̴rt̸a͞ls͡ w͝er͠e͟ a̵ ̛d͡ime a҉ ͠do̢z̡en,̧ but͏ ҉įmpo̶s͏sibl͢e̕ ͟to͡ ̷fu͢n҉cti̴onaļly ̨u͡s̕e̵."

Another push, but Izuku was more focused on the ghost.

"The̛y҉ ̴ma̡de w̷e͏a͡po̴n̴s̷, ͏c̵atc͜hinģ ͡d̨e͘vi͡c̵es͘,̕ ̴a̕n̸d ͏s͠hi͏e͝l̨ds͏ ̨f͠r͠o͞m ͟ecto̢p̧l͢as̶m̵ ҉tơ ̴fi̶ght̢ Ghos̴ts̷.̢ ̴They ͟wan̵te͟d̕ to d̛i̶s͞s̡e͘c͘t̴ o͟n̡e̸.̶ Prov͝e҉ ̶t͢h̶e͏y ͞w̴e̷ren'͘t cr͠azy ͘f͟o͠r͏ ̢be̛l͢iev̛i҉n̷g̡.̴ ̸E̡ven th̷eir childr̶en̨ didn't҉ be҉lie͘ve ̛i͞n̶ ̶the̢ir͘ ҉r͠ese͞arch͟.̕ ̧A ̨l͏o͟t ̧o͞f ͘t͠h͡e wor͢k w͜as̢ h͟y̢p͏ot̕heti͞c͏a̡l. T̸h̢ey sp̡en͞t t̸w͘en̷ty̶ ͟yea̕rs ma͞ki͡n̢g a̡ p͡ort̕a͢l͢ ̛af͘te̢r͜ their ̛f̢irst̨ ̶pr̨otot͞ype͠ f̧a͏i͝l͠ed.͡ "

Another push.

"A͝ņd th̷ey̨ ͘m̴ad̨e̢ ̡it.̕ T̛h͝ey͢ ̴w͢e̸re ҉so e̵xcite͢d t̶o̧ ҉fi͘na̷l̢ly s̡ee͢ ̶th̶e̵ fruit͞s̡ o̷f their̕ lo̧ng͜ ͠la͞bo͠r. Ęx̧ce̸pt͘... ͜It didn̨'t͢ ̧w̕o͠rk whe̕n ͠t̶h̸ey҉ p͞lug̢ge̵d̴ ҉i̕t i҉n.͝"

Trepidation reared its head and Izuku could tell something was going to happen. Something bad.

"Th͞e̛y wer̛e ͘so ̢s̕ad. ̢I d͝i̸dn͞'̶t ̴belie͞v̸e but͞ ̵it҉ s̡till̶ b̛r҉oke ҉my̢ ͠h͟ea̵r͠t t͞o̴ see̷ them҉ ͠li͘k͝e th̵at. M̴y҉ fr҉iends ͟con҉v͠inc̵ed m̸ę t͢o҉ ͝go ̧i̢nt̢o̷ t̕he̛ ̨inactiv̛e ̴porta̕l̛ t͜o ̢loo͘k ar̛oun͘d͜. ͢M̛ayb͡e ̴make̡ my p͠a̵re͝n͘t̕s happ̵y̛ th̨a͡t I inve͢s͘te͠d͜ t̢ime ͡in̕to ̶t͏r͡yi͠ng to ͢h͠e̷lp.҉"

Push.

...Oh.

_Oh no_.

The ghost laugh.

"Y̧e̢ah̷. Th͏ȩ ̧on̸ ͠butto҉n ͜waş in̶side ͝a͞n͝d̢ t̨he͞y̕ f҉or͘go͢t͏."

Oh, _God_.

"I̴ tri҉pp͠e҉d̢ ov̨er a̷ c̨ab͢l͘e a̢nd̕ ̨hi͏t the ͞butt͘o҉n.͞"

_Oh, God!_

"T͘h̡e͠re ͘i̵s̵ ̧n͞oth͞ing̸ that ̷i̴s ̨as painfu̕l̕ as **_hal̴f-dyin͞g̶_**.̷"

...What?

"Hąļf̴-͡d̢y̶i̴ng.͠ ̷Th̢e̛ ele̸çtr̨i͞city ki̷lle̡d͝ ̨me and revi̡v̢ed͏ m̕e͏.͡ ̶B͞ut̛ I wąs h͘al҉fw͢ay͘ i͟n m͟y ͞w̕orld ̶and h͜alf̸wa̷y ͠i̵n̨to͜ ͞ţhe w̴orl͞d͜ of the dęad. ̧D̛ying̛ a̷m̨ong t̢he d͢ea̷d͘ ̷u͝s͢ua̷l̷ly͠ ̡mea͠n͘s̕ to ̴be eras͠ed ̴o͢r r̶eborn̢. ̧I d͜ied a͝n̸d͘ c͢a͞m̨e b̢a͟c͟k.͘ ̧Ha͜lf o͟f̧ b̧o͘th͞. Ha͡lf̕ a҉l҉i͘v͟e͏,̧ ḩa͞lf͠ de̢ad͠.̷"

How did it somehow get worse?

Izuku couldn't stand it anymore. The ghost- half-ghost was speaking like it's a funny story of something stupid you did when you were younger. The feelings through the connection, however, felt self-deprecating. It broke his heart. He couldn't stop himself from pulling the other into a hug, though the other stiffened under his arms. Izuku also couldn't stop the tears.

The ghost detached the arms softly and looked at him sadly.

"He͢y ͢n͝ow̕,̛ I'͟ve҉ go͜t͠ ͘a͞ sto̧r͘y̴ to ̧f͡iņish͠.͏ ͠And yo͞u̷ ̨ne̸ed͝ to h͟e̵a͘r t̵he en͞d."

Push.

"In̕ ̵m̸y͞ w͏o҉r̡ld ̶pơwer͟s d̶o̵n'͏t ex̴i̶st. S̷upe̷rhero̕es ąn̨d ̷V̛ill͞ians̵ w͠er͠e͝ ̢only in comic ̵bo̢oks̸.̵ But̶, ͞I ͟su͝dd̷enl̶y had ͏al͠l these͡ n̴ew p̧o͝w͝e̷r̴s th̡at͢ I͏ ̵c͢oul̛d͜ņ'͏t͠ ̷c͞on̸t̡ro̡l ̛a͡n̕d a ̧b̴un̛c͟h o̡f G̷hostş ̵ter̶r̷ori̷z̷i̵ng̷ the͢ ̶l͞iv͢įng. I͟ st̷e͏pped͝ up t̛o ͘t͏he͘ plate. B̨ut,̴ ̴th̸e ci̧vi͝l͏ia̶ns d̨i͢d̷n͝'̨t͟ ͞ca̸r͘e͜.̴ ͞I wa̴s ̶ju̕s͜t͝ ̢an̢o̕t̛h͡er̶ ͡G͟h̵o̵st.̨"

Push

"N̨o ͡m̢atter wh̷at̴ ̴good I ͡di͝d,̸ ̢s̵o̧m͡e͏o͢n͢e wa͠s ͜al҉wa̧ys ag҉ain͝s̢t m̨e. I ̷hi̴d ̛m҉y ͟pow͠ers͞ f͜rom͏ ̷my par̷ents̵, afra̢id ͘I'd ̢b͠e̵ ơn ͝t̕heir d͘iss̡e͞ction t̕abl҉e. They ̧trie͘d͢ so ̸many͝ ̧t̡i͟m̧e͘s̵,͢ ͝it wa͜s ͞a̵lmos̢ţ a ga̷m̨e҉.҉ B҉u̕t I̸ ̶n̷ever ͝waņted t͏o ͜şeȩ ̢wha̧t ͘woul̷d h͟ap͘pe̵ņ ͘if͘ I͏ lo͢s̶t͞."

Push.

"An̸ḑ the͝n, I ̵wa̧s̢n̨'̴t҉ a͝lǫne̷. ͜I҉ fou͢n͏d҉ a҉no͞th͟er͘ ̧o͟f ͞m̸y ͢ķind. ͢A̵ ̴H͝a̛lfa,͞ ̷h̛e҉ cal̨le͠d ͡u̸s.̶ B̡ut,͜ h͘e̵ w̴as͟ ̨n͏o̸t̷ g͟o͏o͟ḑ a̡t h̴e͞a͝rt̢.̴ ͢H̢e ̧wa͘ş ͘s̵elfi̶sh, ̸cr͡uel,͞ ̸us͠i̵ng̵ his p͡o͠wer t͟o ̕hưrt o̡th͡er̨s to g͏et a͝h͏ead i҉n ͟l͞i̴f̴e.͏ I ͝c҉oųl͡dn't s͜tan̴d ͠b͞ęs̴i͢de͜ ͢h҉i͝m͢. A̧nd that̵ m͡ad͡e͢ ̶m͡e ̸hi̢s e͘n͞emy.͞"

Push.

"He̢ ͘t̶urn̛e̶d͏ ever̛yonę ͠aga͢i̡nst҉ m̴e͏. ͢Ev̶e͠n ̵my̨ fr̛ie͜nd̛s.̡ An͏d͞ ̸I ͟c̷o͝uld̢n't ̧s̡ta͡y ͞a̷n̵y͜mo͢re̸. ̸I͘ ͢t̡h͝ou̴ģh̵t͜,̵ p̧er͜h҉ap̕s̢ ͏if ̶I͘ n͞o ͢ļong҉er e͢xi͝s҉t͝e͝d ͜he wo̧u͏ld ̷l͢eave ̨t̶h̸em ̵a͜lo͟n͘e. ̢H̨e͝'d be̸ bore̶d ͏ag͏ain.͏"

Push.

"B̕u͟t ̛H͢al͜fas d̛on͞'͞t ͘die. T҉h̴e̡y ͢c̵a̷n'̶t̸.̢ ̵Ev̸e̴ntu̕a͟lly̡, ̶I'̨ll͠ eve̛n ̨stop ͘a͡ging.̶ ̡Juşt lįkę ̨h̡im.͟ I mi̕gh̨t ̛g͏ơ ̛ma̷d as͜ h̡e̶ ͠d͝id.͢"

Push.

"B͢ut͘ ͏t̶h̕at meaņt̛ I͘ ̨j̨u̷st h͡ad͢ to̢ ̡d̴işap͡pe͡ar̸,҉ ̡right? ҉Th͜e̴ G̢h̛os͏t ̵Zon͠e̕ ̶i̕s f͟ull͜ o̢f ҉lost͜ ͜thin͞gs͏.̨ And͝, if ̧you t͡rav͢e̸l̸ ͡deep enoug͝h̶,͞ ̢y̕o̧u͠'̨ll̸ ͝fi҉nd do͟o͝rs̵.̶ These doors c̕a̧n̕ tak̴e ̕you ̸anywh̴ere̴. ҉Bu͝t͝ yo̸u'l̸ļ ̨nev͘er̛ k͠n̨ow҉ where͞ you'r͢e ̷goi̸n҉g,͞ ͟not͢ r͜e҉a͞ll̢y. ̛T̴ha͏t̕ ̴is ho̷w ̢I͞ ̧ca̵m̡e to ̶be he҉re."

"Į di͟dn't ̡k̡n͠o̢w҉ ͝w͟ha̵t͏ I҉ ̴w҉as goin̨g̨ t͠o ̷do̵.̷ I͟ was҉ los̡t.̢ ̴Conf͝used.͞ But̨ t̷h̶e̴n ̸I͏ ͞sa͞w ͞yǫu.͝ Y̢oư we͠r̷e̵ my e̶qua̢l ̡and̴ ̷oppo͠si̧te̡ ͏in ̴e͠v͡ery w͜a͜y. You͏ ͢wa͝nt͝e̕d̢ to͘ ͟hel̢p ̷peopl̕ȩ.̴ B͜u͜t, ưnl͢ik͜e ev͟e͡ryon̵e arou̧n͏d yo͝u͜, ҉y̸ou ͘didn̸'̸t have͜ ̴a̧ ̕p̢ow̧e͏r̴.͏ Th͟a̷t̷ ̶didn͏'t ştop͢ y̸o͠u, ͞t̨h͝oug͟h."

Halt.

"Y͡o͜u͜ ev̸e̸n̛ step̛p͠ed͘ ̕in͏ t͝o save the͘ person who͡ ̕h̨urt y̕ou s͝o ̛m͏a͏ny ̛times."

A hand was placed on his shoulder as pools of green stared into his soul, ready to cast judgment.

"S͘o, I͏ d̸e͝cid̢ed w̧ha̴t ͏I ̢wo̷u͟ld͘ do͞.͘ I͟ ҉woul͏d ͘givȩ ̡y͘oų ̸m҉y͘ powers.҉ ̛I wou͠ld help̕ you b͞ecome a͘ ҉He͜ro.͝ ͞A͢ ͜t͘rue H̸ero."

"Wh͞at҉ d͝o ̶yo̕u ̵s͟a͟y? I'll have̴ to te҉c̕hni̧c̷ąl̢l͢y̡ posse̡ss̕ ͏you͡,̢ b̨u͘t ͟you ͡alrea̴dy acce͜ptȩd ͏twice.̛ Whi͠c͘h was̸ ͝w̴hy̢ I̡ w̢as a͡b̨l͠e to ̶ưsę ҉my p͞ơw͘er͡s whi̴l͜e͘ in your ̕sk͡in.͠ Yơu'l̕l h҉a̕v̧e fu͜l͏l͘ c̛ǫn̴t̵ro̵l. ̷Bưt ͢y̸ou'͟l̴l ̕n̵e͞v̨er b͟e̴ ̢al͘on̴e̷ ̴a̡ga̧i͘n.҉ ̧Do̕e̶s̛ th̴a̕t ̴se̡em l̷ike ͟a̢ g̨o̢o͢d̢ tr̡a̸de?"

"You'll pretend to be a Quirk? You'll help me be a Hero?" _I'll never be alone?_

  
"Y̕es."

"Yes."

The answer was absolute. Power leaked into his veins. And Izuku felt as if his mind was bared for the other to see.

"My name is Midoriya Izuku."

"And ͡mine w̛as͢ D̸a̧n̸ny Fe̵nto͞n. B͘u̵t̨ ͡yo̡u ca̕n̛ cal҉l̷ m̕e͘ Ph̵an̛to͜m͟. It͜ can͏ al̕so̢ ̶be ͜y͘ou̴r Hero̶ na̧m̡e ͝as well҉. I̶ ͜d҉on'̴t ̨m̢in͢d͞ ͟sh̛ar̴i͏n̵g.͞"

"Okay, Danny. I'll call you Phantom when others are around. But I want to use your real name otherwise. If that's alright?"

"Th͏a͜t's ̛c͟omplętely ͏fi͘n̴e, Izuku͠."

"..."

"Oh my God, IT'S GETTING DARK MOM'S GONNA KILL ME!!!"

Laughter escaped Danny and fazed back into Izuku.

Green glowed faintly on his skin and he started floating. Well, this is one way to get home.

The next half an hour was spent trying to balance in mid-air and then float home, pushing off of the roofs and sides of sleeping buildings like an astronaut on the moon. Danny was happy with that comparison and said how that was what he thought the first time too. He also told Izuku about the childhood dreams of being an astronaut and how sad he was when he realized he could never achieve his dreams. Izuku promised him he'd find a way and he'd make damn sure of it. Affection bloomed through the bond and they laughed like children in the waning light of sunset. It was the first time he'd felt weightless both literally and figuratively. The world was off both their shoulders, if only for a few minutes. But it meant the world to two lost souls.

Izuku's joy was infectious and Danny felt wonder for his powers all over again.

~~

Izuku opened the door to his apartment home, still smiling. A bit of blood was still on his face since it had dried before he had noticed. His hair was more wind-blown, but it was hard to tell from the regular mess on his head.

"Hey, mom, I'm home!" He took off his shoes at the front. "I have some great news to tell you! You'll never beleiv- Oof!" Izuku was in a tight hug, his mother's sobs racking both their bodies. 

"IZUKU!!! _MY BABY!_!! Are you hurt!?!? Oh my God,_ why would you jump from the third-floor window!?!?!?!?!?"_

"Oh... Well, I have a Quirk now? Um... I kinda jumped because a bunch of bullies were cornering me?"

"_What?"_

_"H̬̭͇̝̳̳͝o҉̤͇l̸͈͙͚y̵̭̫ ̮̺͕̭ͅf̰͈̦̣̤̖u̸c̖̹̼̦͙̞k̩̣͕̭͕̹ͅ,̥ ̤̦̬̖̖d̬̰ud̛͇e̕.̧̪͈ ̳̣̹Y͈o҉͇̩̤̣͈̦ų̝̘̙̪̳̖ͅr̴̘ ̨͎͓̣ͅm͓̼̥̰o͈̪̬͡m͏̖'̞̪̰ş͚̯̹̗̰̙̰ ̨͎t̸͕er̭̰̬̟r̫̦̮͍͈̫iͅf̯̮y̦̟͉̜̰͉͕i̶̖͎͔͖͇̬̣n͇̘̱͕̳g͓̰̬̟̻͞.̛̻̫"_

_No shit, Sherlock?_

There was a tugging at the base of his skull and it felt like he was leaking cold water, ice cubes, and menthol.

_"K̫̠n͝o̡̜͈w͝ ̫̥̪͙w̛̭̫̪̠͉̱ͅh̜̤̖̖a҉̲̙ͅt̴̫?̸̣̰̠̦ ̬̼̥͞No͖p͎̲͈͍e̡̬.͕͞ ̗͡I̺͓̼͖'m̢̯ e̤͍̥̼̼͡n͖̬d̼̤̣̳̹i̤̫͞n̙̝̗̤̭ͅg͖̺͔͞ t͇͚̪͔h̜͘ḭ̻̭͈ș̲̳̼͇̹͍ ̞̱͟r͘i̠̬̜̥͇͕g̮̘̻̭̜͜h̰̤̰t͢ ̣̬̹̭̞͡h̺̥͔ḙ̶͕͕̞̟r̺̖e̙͍̗͚. ̫͇͉͚͎̕I̸̭͈̤̺̮͎n҉̦̲͇̰̦tr̛o̷̟̻͙̯̫d̷̠̪͚̱̯̹͓u̷c̱e̺̫͎̹͖ ͍̙͈̘̩͎͎͢m̱͚ę̖̪̦̩̯͚ ̺̠t̖̦o̬̘ ҉̫y̰̝͕̳̮̩͡ͅoų̟̜͙͎͇̹̼r̬̫̻͟ ̷̱̮m̸̤̞͇̼͈̗̫o̷̳͈̹̩̪ͅm̙̮̠̬̙.̴̲̯̣͖̪̻ ̛̳͉̺͎A̵̱̹͙s̶͉ ͕͖̜͎͈y̤̙͉̠̤͚̻o͉͉̥͡u͚͎̰r̤͕̞̣̰͓ͅ ͏̯̣̹͉͔'͎͚̖Q̢͙͖̞u̼̺i͎̰̹r̢̻̲̞̣̟k͎̫'̸̯͎.̯̜̕ͅ ̞͈͜I̴ ̦̰̩̩gṷ̙͓͖̰e̛̜̟͕̮̟̪ṣ̛̺͉̳s̰͇?̡͖̝͇͇̝̻"_

"Umm... Mom? Do you want to meet my Quirk? He's a sentient one."

The out-right horror on his mom's face was mildly disheartening.

<strike> ** _"S̿ͥͭͩ̽̎̊̚͏̵̷͕̰̲̳̩̥͍̭͉̪̜͙͍͈͘͠ą̡̝̻̬͍͖͉̘̲ͦ͆̔ͦͬͨͮͮ̂ͅl̢̉̀ͯ̚͞͏̸̺̫̫͔̝vͨ́̑̾͂̑̋ͦͧ͛͆ͮ҉̴̢̞̫̲̟̭͎̜è̡̍ͤͦ̊͛ͫ҉̻̗̰͉̻͉̖̻̩̻̠̭͙̥̫!̷̡̫̥̬̓̊̅̚̕̕"_ ** </strike>

This was not going to go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve means Hello. Poor baby just wanted to say high.


	6. Danny is a good 'Quirk'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko and Danny have something in common and Inko decides to adopt him. (After being utterly terrified of him.)  
AKA: Danny is a good 'Quirk' and friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know where I'm going to get Danny's noises from, go to https://mynoise.net/  
It's mostly free. As in, there are noises you only get access to when you donate. But there are so many generators that it's not an issue if you can't. I'm using Oblivion: https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/oblivionSoundscapeGenerator.php  
For Danny's 'song' I put all four basses at high, all mid at the 5th line, and all treble at the second line from the bottom. Eery but peaceful.  
Also, how did I get over 600 kudos? Seriously?

Inko reheats the katsudon she had made earlier. She had called off the search before any Heroes could get involved, thank goodness, and had told the authorities searching that her son activated his Quirk and that everything was taken care of. She'd take him to the Doctors' tomorrow. She could still see her son in the living room. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him so happy.

And didn't that hurt? To look at her son's beaming face as he chatted with his Quirk and realize that she couldn't do that herself. Inko watched the eyes of the phantom-like figure that Izuku called his Quirk as it followed where the boy pointed. Attentive and occasionally humming, the Quirk pointed or gestured. It was talking to him. It kept the conversation going. It's massive 'body' curled around her son; a twisted mix between a whispy apparition and softly buzzing electricity. It... 'Glitched' only to then fade in and out of existence. It did so rhythmically, in its own pattern. Like a heartbeat.

The timer Inko had set went off and the Quirk immediately reacted. It's neck turned so suddenly Inko half thought it twisted, it's head perked and alert. It had curled even tighter around Izuku and its electricity was volatile. The 'face' seemed elongated, green light becoming the only way to define the terrifying features it gained. Bared teeth, sharper than razors. Its hair whipped about in its own turbulent wind. Inko froze.

Izuku grabbed a -now clawed- hand.

"Hey, it's alright. It was just the timer. Nothings going to hurt us." Her boy gently cooed to his Quirk. It calmed down and went back to its previous state. It was still acting protective, though. 

She retracted her statement on the Quirk being like a ghost. It was more of an eldritch abomination. A face like that doesn't come from anywhere other than the realms of Hell itself. She remembered those Oni and Kabuki masks that always scared her as a child. The over-exaggerated features painted in only white and green light.

"Come sit at the table, Izuku." She said as she set the bowl down on the table. This was all so much and she didn't know what she was feeling.

Izuku thanked her and took a bite, only to freeze after a few seconds. He tilted his head to the side, as if thinking hard about something, and lifted another bite of the fried pork to his Quirk. It paused for a moment. Then it took the bite in its green mouth.

And so, dinner continued as such; Izuku eating two bites, then giving one to his Quirk. His Quirk actually seemed to enjoy the food, 'eyes' upturned like it was smiling.

"Oh, does your Quirk need to eat?" Inko tried to start a conversation. She knew how much Izuku loved analyzing Quirks and now that he had one for himself, he'd probably be more open to discussing it then what happened earlier today. (She also didn't want to touch that subject for now, either.)

Izuku hummed in thought.

"I don't really know if he needs to eat. But it feels wrong to not at least give him some, knowing that he's sentient and with his own thoughts and feelings. And since I can feel what he's feeling, just as he can feel what I feel, I can tell that he feels the same way I do after I eat. He's full. This might imply that while he doesn't need to eat as much as me, he may need his own type of fuel? Maybe my own diet might change to be similar and I won't need to eat as much, so long as he eats too? Or maybe I'll still need to eat the same amount, but he can eat too so that he can function on his own? I know he can detach from me and then I can't hear his thoughts or understand him when he speaks. I can still feel him when he detaches but I can't really tell what he feels. More so just his presence. I think I was feeling his presence all this week. Though I first saw him after the slime villain incident. I had gone to the park to calm down and he appeared in front of me. I guess I knocked out after fully activating him and he had carried me home." Izuku became flustered and sheepishly bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm so-sorry, I thought I had dreamed that. And uh, today um," Izuku bowed his head more and proceeded to continue at a whisper. "He caught me before I could hit the ground. He told me to go to the park to calm down and we talked for a bit." Her boy lifted his head, tears welled in his eyes. His voice was wet with emotion. "I'm sorry, Mom. I-I should-shouldn't ha-have d-done some-*hic*-thing so stu-stupid. I was just so ti-tired of be-*hic*-ing bullied. An-and th-they were gonna-going t-o hur-*hic*-t m-e a-ga-in." Izuku was barely able to breathe as he went into a panic attack.

Faster than she could react, Izuku was plucked out of his chair. The Quirk was currently cradling him, Izuku's head tucked under its chin, and was making a noise between the echo of a bell and groaning wind. Occasional static and glitching interwove with the noise. Inko didn't realize that she had gotten up, but she used that time to fetch a soft blanket from the couch and then waited. She didn't know how long she was standing there, watching her son's Quirk as it held him and rumbled out that strange song. But, eventually, it faded out and she was right there to take her now sleeping child from its arms. It followed her as she took Izuku into his room and laid him in bed.

When she turned around, she realized, it wasn't connected to Izuku right now.

She exhaled a deep, sad sigh, and tried a small smile.

"Let's go to the kitchen, okay? Would you like some hot chocolate?"

He tilted his head.

"Oh! You probably don't understand what I'm saying. Uh, ..." She gestured her head towards the kitchen, hoping he might understand. Thank goodness he did.

Ten minutes later and she handed him a warm cup. He looked at it confused for a moment before his eyes widened. He took a sip and his 'eyes' upturned again. Inko could guess that was how he smiled when he didn't have a mouth. Soft chiming could be heard from his form.

She had just realized that his 'tail' had split into two legs. Like this, he wasn't as big as before. He looked just a bit taller than Izuku.

He kinda even acted like him, just more subdued.

She gave him a hug and he tensed up. Even if he couldn't understand her she wanted to show her thanks in any way she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, my brain had such a bad/good idea. Like, if this wasn't going to turn into a ship, I would so do this. If anyone else wants to use it go ahead. I just thought of Izuku calling Danny Oni-chan and people think he's calling him Onii-chan. Like, everyone thinks Izuku is calling Danny his older brother but he's calling him his demon. (I'm probably going to use it when it's Eri's time to shine.)  
Fun Fact: Traditional Kabuki masks were painted white with rice powder and the color added would represent what the character, or the intention of the character, was. Green paint meant they had ties to the supernatural. (I'm a nerd. I also might bring this up later.)


	7. A Day on the Beach (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training starts!  
And the bond between the boys gets stronger through mutual want for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 800 kudos. 800. Holy fuck guys. What the fuck? I came back to relax and write some more on this, after studying my ass off, and this is what I find? Holy shit. I love and adore all of you.
> 
> Also, here's a tip. If you hire someone to house sit for you, watch after your untrained dog, and generally just make sure nothing happens since you live in the bad part of town DON'T leave them a mess to clean up on top of that. If cleaning your dirty dishes, hoarders kitchen, and a fridge full of spoiled food is not what you're paying them for, don't leave them in that mess and just say, "If you don't like how I have it you can clean it." Especially if you know that they are also moving during this time (in the middle of a fucking pandemic). And that one of the days is the anniversary of a death in their family, that you know they travel for every year, and they have to get another person (that's helped them before with a similar situation) to watch your house for that day and prepare for that by introducing that person to the dog as a guest of the house to gain trust and learn the routine that they need.

Sunday morning began with Danny waking him up at five. It was thirty minutes before Izuku would get up if it was a school day, hours difference for a weekend, but it couldn't be helped. Training was needed. That's just it.

Izuku tried to make breakfast and Danny decided to teach him how to make a quick protein scramble. It was a little burnt, but Danny told him that even trying is better than nothing. And, at least, it was still edible and wasn't trying to eat them. (Izuku didn't want to open whatever can of worms that was going to be.)

"Are you good at cooking?" Izuku teased.

When Danny shrugged, Izuku felt confused. He also felt, through the connection on his neck, Danny suddenly felt hollow. Like his emotions were scooped out and he was an outside observer in his own body.

"Da̱͍ͅd ̳̤͚̣̟̬n͈͎e̯͎̤̥͕̗̼v̬͈̘̺̯e̟̦͍͓r̺̤̞̺̘̤ ̰̘̬͉͍c̭̰̮̞̭ͅook̝̠̹̬̙̹̫e̱d͖̦̙̫͓̮͓. ̰̺̯͍̖̱ͅM̝̩̗̞̙om̫͎̞̠ ̳̮̳̲ͅd͖̞̻i̘͓̪̟d͖͇̰̫͎̮ṋ̯̘͕̙̻'͇̖t rea̻̙̪̗͉͈̹l̲̖̬̬̦l̥̻͚̪y̹̺ ̺̞͉̬͚̝c̮̗͉̹̰͖ͅa̠̣̜̺͙̝ṟ̼e͓ ̝͔͔̳͕t̙̩͚̯̼o ̗͕̹̮c̹̮o̩o͉̻̞̯̟̘k͖̭͇̣ ͔͓̫͕u̖̟̲ͅn̺̝̲̗͉l͉̺̞̳̥e͔̝͈͎s̲̥ͅs̘͔͖ ̯̙̹s̝͙̦̱̹̝̗h̦̯̜̞e͚̤̳̳̯͍̩ ̥̗̩͓̫g͔͍̰͚̝̮ot̜͎̖͍̞̥ ̪̳t̫͙o̘̞̦̤ ͓a̙̙̤͓̱d̙̟̗͙d ̩̬̞̪o͙̟͖̯̳͍n̠̼̙e̱̝͕ ͙̟of͔̮̬̠̯̼ ̲̪h̖͕̦̥̜͚e̜r̩̯͇̙͈ ̰e̝̩x͇̗̖ͅp̺̻̙̮͎ͅe̙̣r͈̥̻͚̪i͉̲m͖e̯̫nt̲̭͓̗s̬̳͍ ̘̗t̖̩͖̰o̪ ̲̯̫̜i͇̬̺t̙̖̯͖.̩̭"

"So, who cooked in your house? I mean, you couldn't have just eaten takeout and microwave meals!"

"M̙͎͎y̹̼̞͉ ̬̳̤͔̣̜ͅo̲̻̯̤̪͇l̻͉͚̟̜̯̮d͇̙̭͙ḛ̫͍͇̫̗r̻̺̘̪̟̟ ͈s͙̺̹̳̩̹is̰̦̫̼t̲̳̝er̤̼̺̝,̖̪͉͉ͅ ̻̬̲ͅJ͈̻̲͚a̗͎̮̯z̤̖͚̫̫͓͇z̤͇͇̻͓̫,̘̖̞̯͔̬ ̙̗̦̝̣̘l͍̱ḙ̫͍a̰̠̮̼r̠̘̪̥n̲̘͇̗̹ed͙͇ ̼̲̬͕̹to̥̼ ̣͈͉c̫̟̰̥o̜̩̜͖̜̱̞o̥̩̼k̹ ̬a͚̤͕͉͙̫ͅt̺̼͚͈̦̬̯ a̤̠̯̝ ̠̥̤͎̠͈̤y̙͉̪o̮̲̹̻̗ͅu͕̫̭̯̙̘n̦̤̺̬̦̱g̙̫ ̤̺̟͓̫̠a̗̰g̞̖̳e̜̤͔͉͕ͅ ̪̱̳̲͉̣̭s̲̬̭̰̭o̙̟̫̘͉͙ ̻̟̫͍̖͕̺w̙̝͎̗e͈̥ ̞̤̪̜̲co͚͕u̟͕̯ld̼ ̫̫e͈̤̗a͕t͖̯̫͓̜ f̦̖͈̙͎̩r͍̤e̮̠̤q̹̪ṷ̼̝̤̯̗̼e̖͍n͖̣̮̲͚̳̯t̰̯̲̗͇̘͎ ̯̭m̹̗͙͍̻̗̮e͔̳a̼͇͙̹͓ls̞͕̻̫.͍̥͙̜͇͖̦"

A deep sigh left the teen. _Oh._

"I̼̟̱̖̩̟̻ ͇̩̬̦ͅl̳̰e̯̰͍̣a͈͉̯̹r͖n̹̣͖̤ͅḛ̘̰̺d͖̜ ̤̫̮̱̞ea̙̳͖̫r͓̥̯̬̣ly,̰ ̻͕͈͉t̲̪o͎̼̘̬̰o̯̱̲͍̜. ̭͖̙̻͇̼̯S͓̦͚͓o̪̺ ͈̱̲̺̼͙s̠͙̞̰͖ͅh̗̹̖͍͍e ̯̟̱̻̜di̱͚͔̭̺d̟n̫̥̺̮̦̹̟'̯t̗͓͉̞̤ al̯̣͚̻w̯͙̟̤a̖̦̣̦̺̝ͅy͔s̰̬͈̹͚̜̭ ͈̬̟͉h̼̦̺͇̯a̳̼v̰̱͙̮e̙̙̪̦̣ ̙͇̥t͔̮̪̭͚ͅͅo̬̱̱̹̤ ͔̻͖̠c̙͖̙̺o̠ͅok̥ ̘̯͚͇͇͚̱f̯͔͓o̮r͖͚̩ ̫̦̮̫ṃ̲͉͔̗̳ͅe̥͙͓͓͍ ̤̠̪̪̬̠a̖͔̹ͅn͓̟̟d͙̩̳̻ͅ ̞̰̣̹͎so̭̬̖͓̭̻ ̩̖̤̮̙̖ͅI̥͇̺͍ ͍̖̟̟͓c͇̥o͉̩u̦ld̤̥̣̗̼̰ ͎̻͍̞͎͖̱d̻̗̦̩̘̥o͎̮ ͉̘̲̫̮̹̳s̺͔̙o̥̲m̺͎͔̳̜̗e̗̝̟͚t͔̤̬̘͍hi̜̦̳̟n̗̦͎̩̥̪g̖͕̫̬̣͔ tọ̣ ̯̝̫h̥̻̩̝̼̗el̻̤̺͙p̯̯ ̭̤͓̺͍͚ạr͕̙̺ͅo̜uṉ̻̣̲d̩̜̥̮͕͕ ̘̦͎͇̯̱ͅth͎͔̞̫̮̟̞e̱ ̘̳h̩̙̤̱͓o̺̜̹͙͔͎͓u͓̞s͉e͍͎̪̘̹.̼ͅ ͚͙̙I̹ ̗̲̩͔a̜͚ͅn͔d̲͉̪̤ ̝ͅm̫̫y̤̹̪ ̙̖̝̟͖͓̰s̭i̬̜̬s̮̙̬̮͈t̘̭e̝̹̮̰̣r̖ ̮̘͎͉̬w̫̝̮e͓̪r̺̱̬̙e ̥t͕̖̤̰̲h͔̬̭͎e̫̞̼̪̺ ̲̺̰̱̤̻o̗͚̬͈̠͎n̫͓e͇s̙̙̝̙͎̫̙ ̺̩͍ͅḍ̘̪̝͚̬o̭͖͚͍i̝̼n̺̮̭g ͙͔̗t̰ḫe͓̘̣̻̭̞ͅ ͙̼͍͙̙c̪̪͉̮̘h̻͚̥̜̭o̘̞͎͍r̖͈̘͇̺͎͙e̻s͎͓.̙͎̼̝̣̭̹"

As the two walked, they didn't notice the stares they were given. Not everyday one saw a 'sentient' 'Quirk', or a person who talks to it without getting any response back. And, while some Quirk look like they came straight out of Hell, the figure barely flickering in and out of existence was more disturbing than the few witnesses could ever describe. Most just stayed out of the kid's way

"M̘͕̳͎͉̪y̙̪̙͇͙ ̩͚p̰̱͙̼̦a̭̳ṟ̗e̱͉̰ṇt͉͎̣͔s̙̦̫ ̼̤̺͎̪͍w̮͉͎e̻r͖̙͔͖͉ͅe̼̤̼̜ ̗̬t̘̩oo ̩͇̙b̰͍͈͈̻̲u͙̤͓̝s̙̥y ̲̻̰̩ͅw̙̠̣̦͚̙̹i̞̘͈̫ͅt̻̲͚̭h̠ t̳̳̹̦̻̱͕h̜ẹ̦̖͈̹ir l̖̠̣a͕̺b͎̪͕̺ ̙a̤̰̱̟̰̬͚n̪͙̠̥̬d͉ ̪͖t͕̦h͓̻e̤̘ ̠̲̣di̳̱̜͎ͅs̺̣̯͖̭̰c͕̹̰̬ͅo̹͍̖̯͉v̤̫̯̼̩er͉͖͈͈͎̼i̻͎͍e̹̗s͔̙̮͔͍̠͔ t̤̮̦͙h̗̯͕̗̻e̱͈̩̟y ̺͓̞̰m̲̲͔͎͔̮̞a͍̺d̘e̖͕̜̥̙̟͓ ̣͉̭t̻͓̻o͕̬̖̬̦ ̦͕̣t̝a̟̞͖̥̖̳̠k̥̺ḙ̳̗͎ ̟̭̪̙c̗̺̜a͖r͍͈̹̭̠e̼͚͈̲̺͉ ̟̺̘̝o͎͉̫̬͈͈͖f̹͉͔̫ ̝͍us̘͍.͙̪ D͎̩̜͔̫on̜̩͓͍̦͉ͅ'͍̦̖t̞̻̝͖ ̟͚̰̰̳g͖̮̠̮͙̝̣e͔͕̯͓̰̩̯t̘̟̪ m̰̺̻̪͍̩e͈̘̻ ̟̺͇͇͇̩w̘͕̫̦̯̜r̰̦o̗̗͖͖͇n͉̯̪͎g͎̰͉̦, ̝̝̜̞I ͕̗͎͖̣ḽ̭̳o͍̜̜̟ͅv̫͔e̺̰̬̩̬̱͓ ̜̩̣̝ͅt̹̘̘h͇̝̩ẹ̼̤m̹.̥͕̗̞̜̟ ̟̭̜̫͉Bu̟t̻,̹ ͔̹̰I͙̣̞̠̫ ̤̭͕̬̙̯w͖is̞̠͈̥h͇̬̜͙̯̞ I ̰̘͈͖̙ͅͅc̰̺̳o͍u͎̪̣̜͉͓̞l̻͓d̠͍̱ͅ ͙̤̭͎̪h͇̻̳̪̺͉a̻͔̺ve̻ ̝̜͍ͅh͎a̟͈̰d a̪͉̩͖ͅ c̼̻̞̩͉͔͈hi̼̟ld̠̖̗h̜͉͇̻̥͓oo͎͉d͈."

"I'm sorry." And Izuku meant it. More than he probably should, but the connection between them allowed Izuku to feel how empty yet firm Danny felt on the subject. No one should have to feel like a burden to be loved or taken care of, especially by a parent. And Danny could hear Izuku's thoughts and feel his emotions. He guessed whatever bond between them was, it was getting stronger. It was developing quickly, allowing for the two to blur their outer edges into one another. It also showed that what Izuku was feeling wasn't empathy. It was sympathy.

Danny could probably see where it came from. Izuku's father not being around, most likely not having any communication either. And a lack of pictures around the house made it seem like the man doesn't even exist. Absentee father aside, the pictures that are around the house tell their own story. The 'family' photos stopped around the time Izuku was 4 to 6. Sure, there were school pictures Danny could find, but that was it. Inko didn't take pictures with her son. And the extreme change in weight between the last photo of her verses how she is now, indicates a fundamental change in how she is coping. Either with no support in raising a child, or raising the child in of itself. He remembers Jazz saying how stress and depression can cause weight gain. 

He has more chances to observe this dynamic in the future. The topic needed to change, so Danny asked about the notebook he saw before.

This lead to Izuku explaining he kept notebooks on Quirks. And that's how the rest of their walk went; Izuku mumbling and rambling about different Quirks until they stopped on a beach full of trash. Which left Danny a little confused.

Thank goodness Danny's feeling of confusion lead Izuku to explain.

"There are laws about using Quirks in public. It's illegal unless you have a Hero license. It was a law made before the governments made the title Hero a job. When Quirks first popped up, supposedly in 2050, people without these new powers panicked. Hate stems from fear. And they hated the power difference that was made. Governments around the world made special prisons for these new people. To study, to experiment on, and to kill all those that entered. They kidnapped, abused, and slaughtered people for something they were born with. They made it illegal to exist as anything other than "Normal"."

"L̼̝̮͚͍͕i͓͇̟͍͚k͈͕͔͓͙̻e̺̘̗͎̫͖ ̰̲̱t̟͓̰̼͓̜̣h̤̺̰e ̺͍͔͎͎̟̬H̩o̹̪lo̼̳͈̙̰c̲̩a͚̖̪̤̪̬us̻̺͕͕̫̳t̺?̳"

"Yes." Izuku started picking up trash. Just small stuff, cans and bottles. "Even when it was deemed evil and was likened to the Holocaust, even when people were freed, there was still prejudice. There was a rise in crime, committed by Quirked people, due to their need to survive." Izuku went over to some trash cans that were left unused. As much as possible went into the recycle. "History books won't explicitly tell you this, but those who had been found to have Quirks had to be registered as such. "Normal" people refused to hire them, or made it difficult for them to keep said jobs. Or even just made the jobs that Quirked people did have as horrible as possible. The only jobs that didn't care? Yakuza, Mob, Gangs, Mafia, Black markets. This also gave rise to the first Vigilantes. Then, came the rule that you can't use your Quirk to save others. It became illegal to be a Vigilante, as governments wanted to show that they would take control. Thus, Heroes. Generally made from military or police." Danny listened in horror and fascination. He also started helping with the trash. "Even now, in 2304, these rules haven't changed. But, it's now more so that you can't practice in public. And that's why we're at this beach; It's far enough away from other people that it technically isn't 'public'. You can be out and use any power you have."

"W̠̻̤̖̜̖ait͙͓̱̦͙̣̪! ̹̫Ị̗t̟̱̬̹̳̪'̯͕̖s͓̩͎ ͙̲̭̖̹̠ͅ230̰̼4̱̫̯̻̩͔̭?!̰͙?̮͙͙͕͖̭ ̳̠I͇̣ ͇͎̝̺̬̲c͙͍͈a̖̣̺̪̥m̠e͖͓͚ ̗̭f̺̤r͉̥̲͙̠̱o͔m̜̱ ̰̙̥̻͖͙̯2̮̙̣͍̳̺0̗͍0̲̳̟͍͖̙͎4̣̬̣̩̯̼̠!!͎̱!"

"WHAT?!?!?"

"H͍̪̦͚̹uh̪̺̦.̺͕̬̻" Danny pondered for a moment, ignoring Izuku's freak out. "Ṱ̘͈͓̰̫̳h͈̰͙e͎̖͓̪͖̮͍r̰e ̺i̟̝s̺̻̜ ͙̳̫a͔l̪̪w̘̬a͕̗̗͚͈̣̥y̰̙̘̠̥̖s̥ ̘t̮͉̠h̠̩͓ẹ̣͔̻̩̻ ̠̮͓̩͓p̙ͅo̖̭̱s̺̣͖s͈͕͖̺͎̠̭i͙̭͇̦̟bi͇͈̬̳͙͕l̙̫̼̦̻̟̬i͉̖̝̳͓̜t͔̠y̰̪̜͔ ṭ͙̝̫̳̯ͅh̩̞̪̤at͚ ̲̰̻̥͈I̲̟͖̜̠ ͕̬͉̠ͅc̭̼a̟m̰̰͓͙e̺͇ ͙͔̘t̠̠̲̖o̼̲͕ ̗̝̯t̟͇͕͇h̹͓̰̯̼̗̠e ̺̭͓͍̲͔̰fͅṵ̱̯̝t̻̘͎̖ur͖̜͎͚̘̬̪e̱͎͎͖͉̙̼. ̥͍͕̺I͚'ve̲͙͖͔̮̺ ̘̰̞͍̮ͅd̲̖o̮͇͚̼͈ne̩͙̼͓͉ ͔̺i͇̼͈͕̙t ̰͙̹̳̳b̯͚͎̖͎̘̻e͇̩͉͉̮̳f̪̻o̩̲r͚̜̰e̻͍͕̺̠̟.̳̣̮ͅ"

"Are-are you saying you could have been one of the first to have a Quirk?!?!? And probably the only one of your time?!?!?" Izuku seemed to pale. Fear vibrated through the bond. "Does that mean the our timeline won't exist? That Quirks will be erased before they even began? Oh no!"

"D̫͓͉̜͉̖͍u̠̜̬̼̹̤ͅd̰̩͕͍e̩̜͇͕̺͔,͎ ̣̤͎̠̻̦̯I̩̠̪ ͍̰̥͚̤w̳̱͙͖͓̦͈a̟͍͚̣̪̦̙s͕͈͔̠̺͎̣ṉ̠̼̘̳͕͔'̫͉t͇̟̩̺̰ ͖͈̱̘ṭ̣͖̠̣͎̰h͚̲e̦͔̲̹̪̬̮ ̱̩f̩͕̬i̠̙ṛ̙̗̣̺s̝̹̰̜͖t̙̞͙͓.̹͙ ̪͎͇̫͈̦̝H̳͈͔̘̯e̳͖̼̜̙͓c̜̫͓̰k̞͎,̗̥̼͖ ͎͉I͓̝̱̦̜̭͓ ͙̣d̩͓̪̥ͅo̻n̲̭̱̼̼'͕͚̱t̳̱͓ ̜̣̯t͈̫͔̠͚h̩͙̗͕͓͎i̲̰͍̮̼ͅn̩̻k ͙͈͕͈̥w̬̩̱͈͕͎ͅhat̪̣̦̟̤ͅ I̤̲̘ ͉̟h͉͕̫a͙̲̦̘͍͔ṿ͈̻e͚̹ ̣͈̠͙̪̗i̯̞͓̘̭̖̣s̫͖̱̱͖ ̬͙͕̭̩̥̠co̤mp̪͚̻͇̰̼a̰͚r̬a̮͇̬͓̣̪ͅb̜l͔̜e͎͓̲̜̣̠̭ ̞͕t̗͍̬̩͙̪o a̦̠̼̥̻̭̞ ̱͖͉̯Q͎͖̜uir̖͖̭̮̫k͓̪͕̖͓ͅ!" Danny exclaimed, trying to help the other boy not panic.

He'd probably be freaking out too if in the same position, especially since he had more understanding of what time-travel can do.

Izuku thought on that. Danny explained being able to transverse universes, dimensions, and time? Probably multiple layers of reality due to the time-travel?

"M̗̙͎͕y̟̬̼͕̰̪̻ ͍p͔̣̳̮̞o͙͖̣̦͔̭ͅw̰e̺̱̪͉͙̺̬r̙͉̟ͅs̲ ̮̻̟̹̺a̱r͖e̞n̠̼͈'t͔̱ͅ ̯̦o̟̤̟f͎̙͍̤͕ t͙͖hi͈͍̱̯s ̱wo͙̺r̦̖ͅl̼̞͎̱̬̘̱d̻̥̱͈̰, ̜̯͎̝͉̤Q͓͉̳u̜̪̯̗i̖͚͉̙͉͓r͖k͔̗̲s̗͎̫̪̟ a̫̰̩̘͈̗r͇e̜. ̜͈I̙̝ ͈̫͎ͅa̯l̦̞s̯̮o̜̣̻͙̤̥ ͍̼w̩a̩̖̜s̞ͅn̬'̯̼̞̭͈̱̹t͔ ̺b͙̞̘o͎̼̘̭̖̭̹r̰͖̰̲n̞͖̻ͅ ͚̠̤ͅwi͇t̞͚h͙̙͔̭̖͔ͅ ̘̤t̯̝̱̯͎ẖ̞̤̹͓ͅis̘̣̱̙̘̯.̣͇̭͉̗̙"

That explains everything and nothing! Izuku didn't know if he should ask for more details, but curiosity killed the cat

"How-how do you have these powers, then?!?"

"I͕̣̠t̪ ̬̲̙w̟̮̩ạ͓s̹͙̘̦ a ̻̼̠r͉̞͈̬̱̱e̪͓a̙̫̞̦̬c̬̱̳͈͎͎t̻͔i̻̗͉̣o̺͙̯̭̼n͓̖͓ ̯͓͎t̞̤̝͖̞o ̰̘͉̞̳̩ch͉e̠͔̫m̱͍i͎̮̟͙c̠͈̫a̤̟̩̞̗̘l̩̜̜̬s ͇̟̥a͙n̹͇͉̖̹̤ͅd̟͙̤̱̰ ͚̻͇̖͈e̤̙͇̬̖͔l̤͎̦͚e̜̫͈̠̩̙̘c̭͙͔tr̺̮̬i͎̣̼c͙͙͉i̼̠ty ̣͉̭f̪̩ͅr̟̹̝͎̜͖o̹̺̠̬͈m̺̯͕ a̬̼̥̫̣͉̩ ̤̹͔̩d̜̮̦͎͓̳ḭ̱̱̲͔f͖̼̖̥͈͇f̠͕̙e̤r͉͉̝̳̬̦̲e̯n͔̣͙͕̲̬̭t͖̹̬̞̝͍̲ ̯̩̻̝̱ͅp͈͙̺̞̬̮̦l̗̦̱a̹̲͇̤̙̬n̦̦͙̙͉͕͙e̳̭̲̥̳͉̹ ̗͖o͔͈͓̳̻f͉̭̝ ̠e͉̪͈̹͕̖x̥͙̞̠̰i͙̰̻sț͙͖̲̼̝e̖̬͎̰͚̣̣ṉ̼̟̣͍̙c̠͙̖ͅe̼̣̗͈ ͖̼̫̝̼̥e̤͚̩̜̫̭n͔̖̩͍͈̳ț̞̻̱͚er͔̰̮̙i̬͈͓̜n͚̗͎͓̱͓g̻̱̰ ̻m̳͎͓͍̬y̖͈̯͕̖̝ ͉̪̹̦̠͕b̥͈̦̬o̞̩d̹̥y̩ ͓̦̗as ͖̬̪̼I̦̼̙̖̰ ͚̗̣̟w̮̹̮͙̫ͅa͓͍̣s̮̗̦ͅͅ ̤̖͇̗͕̱͉k̤̩̝̺̫̤i̗͖͎l͓͕̞l̳̝̬͖e̻̟̻͔d̮ ̮̘͖̺̥in ̥̞̰l̥̘̟̣ife̮͖̝̜ ̩̙̜a̯̩͔n͉͓̼͖̻ͅd͖͎̪͈ ͇̱̥ͅr̮̰͕̫͇e͖v̝̲ͅị̲͕v̰e̟̞̘̤͙d ͙͓i͎̱̦̼n̲ d͚̩̦̖̻e͉̲a̜͕̣̬̤t̩h͎. I͡'͜m a Halfa҉, as already explained."

"... Okay? I guess?" Danny _had_ explained it before. Izuku just couldn't get his head around it completely.

"I̫̺̠̜̤̼͈ ̤̟͚͉ͅw̹͈͓̳a͓͚̱͓͓s̝͍̰̠̻̠̳ t̝̹̪h͖̹eͅ ͉͔͍̣sẹ̞̮̭̺ͅc͙̫͉̰o͍͈̳̙n̺͉̫d̤ ͖̻̱̖̻o̮̬͍̠f̤͚ ͎̹̬͚m̮y̬̪͕̻͇ ̖͉͇̝̼k͙̯̩̰ḭ͖̜̣̫̣n͉̦͔͖d̳̻ ̜͕̤̮͉͈ͅe͙v̮̺er ̖̟̫̲crḙa͕̹te͎d̬̻̳,͔ ͔͉͚̯̖̖͚to ͖͔̠͓̗m̗̖͉̲̬̯y ̗̳̼ḳ̗n͕̲̦̣͇̺͍ow͔̘͔l̬̤e̺̳̖̖̯d̝g̖̫̲͍e̫̬̞̱,̹̹̲̪̟̬ ̘̞͉̱̟̖͍a̲͉̻̤͉̲̲n̳̠̗̟d͈ ̝̦̝t͓͕͇̪̞̲he̲͎̝̮̥̥ ̲̱̱͖͇ͅt̯̗̻̻͕̜̠h̻͓ͅḭ̬̩̫r̼͈̼̼͖d̤͈̼̙ͅ ̭̹̥̲w̝̳̝̣͇a̭͉̰s͖̰ on̮̗̭͕͖̠͚ly̹̹̻̻ ̯̰̦̭̗j̻̘͈u̺̫ͅs̫̞̫t ̮̺̹ͅcr̘ͅe̹̻a̗̥̖̤̖͚̤t̜̥̺̳ͅe̼͚d͖͉̻ ͍̤̦a̼̰̘ ̖͓̼̰͚f̯e̖͚̟w͚̹ ̼̪͇̮̙͉̰m̯o̰̮̻͉̼nt͖͖̬ͅh̻͇͈̠̼sͅ b̺̲̖e̠͙͔f͓͎̥̤̗̰o̩͇̟̤̺͍r̳e I le̱̯̙͉̝ft.̜̖̤̝̜ A͎n̼̥͉̱ḓ ͎̫͖t̜̞̠̦̫̱he͎̯̰̫̩̗̭y̝ ̼͙̣̼̝͙w̬e͚̭re͚͎̼̻̟ͅn'͉͉̹͖̦̮t̞̲͎̮̼̙̹ ̲̗t̞ec̦h͇͕̣̹̪̹n̮͍̱̮ic͓̹̣͔̫a̭͚l̝̘̘l͓̙ͅy ̬̘s̫̳̠u̗̜̮͉̫̭ͅp̯̦͈̟p̟o̙̙͈͇s͈e͖̻̖̙͉̫̠d̳͉̥͈ ͕̫̙t̳̙̘͙̼o͓ ̞̗͉̯͙̱e͖͕͙͉͓x̞i̩̠̳̮̮ͅs̩̥t̪̮͔!̮͔̝̝͎"

"What does that mean?"

"T͔̹̮̘̠̦h̙͉e̟y̥͚ ͔͕w̰̼̪̠͍e̦͙͍r͈͍e̬͎͈̩̘̙̜ ͓̤̺͙a͎̜̞ ͇c͓͚l͇̤o̖͓̜ne̺͓̗̭ ͈̙͎̦̫̬o͓f̻͇̥ ̤̥͈͇̗me̥͚, c̮̖̜͕̟͍r͕͈̳̳̜e͖at̬e̘̳̘̣̞̤d̠ ̘͓̯ͅb͈̰̥̥̣y͇̙͓͈̹ ̪ț̜͇̘h͔͙̤̯e͍̖̤̰̩͚͍ ̩̘̯͔͍f͕͓̪̘̤i̩̤͔r̩̱̺s̲̰͉̤͕ͅt͚̱ ̝̜̳͚̻̠of̳̦̯̖ ͚̰͙my̙ k̜̲̮̜ind,̖ ̙̻̯s̹͙i̟̻̩n̠̹c͕͎͎̯ḛ ̭̲͎̤͚tẖ̣̠̱̖e͇̺̻ f̰̺̩̗̤͔̭rui͓̹̞t̟̜̭ ͈̳̫̤̯l͔o͓o̦͉̻̭̲̱p ̲̜̬̥w̱̦as̹̩̙̳̪ ̟ṷ͈̪̼͍t͎̙͙̦t̙͈̫̱̺̬̘e̟̩̟̫r̗̙͎ͅly͎ ͚̼̻̖̖i͖ͅn̦sa̰̩n̝̗̪e̞͈̥̼̙̖, he wanted me̞͈̥̼̙̖ as his son but̙͈̫̱̺̬̘ I re̞͈̥̼̙̖fused.̞" Danny sighed and tried to change the subject.

"He̥͚y, h̩o̘͉w̩ ͎ab̘̫̩̗͍̱o̖̱͕̞͓̺̖ut̞͓̻̜ yo̖͓̜ṷ͈̪̼͍ a͈͖̙̗͈̗̣n̰a̠l͚̳̣̰̮ͅy͈͚̯z͍̮̦͕͙e͉ ̞m͚͈͇͎̝ͅy ̥̲͙̗͉p̫̹o̝̠̜̫̲̪̩w̪͎̣e͖̖̟r̬? Y̲͈̹̱̲̭ou̺̞͇̮̻͕'̫͎l̠̯l͓̲̖̹ ̦͇ṇ͍̗̟̠̬e̫̘̭͉ed͉̜ ̣͔t͓̦̬͖̪o͍͚̠ kn͖͈̼̭o̯̠̦w̳̠ ̗m̰͖o̱̰r̳͙̹e̞ ̲̰̠ͅab̹̜̜̰ͅo͙͉u͓̺t ̼̬w͍̲̦͉͚̼h̬̯͙ͅḁ͖̱ṱ͎̮ ̣̥̦͙ͅI̬͔̪͍ ͈̱̪ͅc̹̞a͇̤n ̰̘̤͙d͓̦̜͕͉o̹̫̲ͅ ̞͙̺̤b͖͕͖̮e͓̰f̥o̦̹r͕e̗̠̭̠̻̞͖ ̭̖̭̜͚yo̘̖͇͇̦ṳ̼̟̮̼͚͙ ̲̘̝c̘͉an̹̩͈̞ͅ u̫̞̩̭̟̗̞s̘̝͓̜͈̯e̟̗̙̫ ̞them ̥̳̩̫̫y̭̝̳o̼͚̣̜̱u̝̜̞̞̥r͔̤̪ͅs̫̭e̪l̪̥̣̱̭̬̣f̭̪."

"Uh, yeah? Alright!" Izuku pulled out of the dread he had felt for a moment, excited to study these new powers. Especially since they were from an alternate dimension. "I know you have flight, as well as basic levitation of yourself and those you inhabit."

"Ị̩̩͔̞ ̖c̩̳̩̪̤ͅa͕n̝̰̟͉̹ al̖̺s̮o͕̫̤͖͍̙ ̻̤̻͓l̘̺i̘f͔t̻ ͖͇̯ͅw̘h̙a̘̱̲͎͖t̟'͕̻̦ͅṣ̰̯͖͉ ͈̟a̭r̹̗̼̰̘͖o̖͈̖ṳ̲͕n̯̭ḍ̫͖ ̹̠ṃ̥e͍̫. T̲͇̙͔ḫe ̰str̜͍̘o̬͖̲̹̙n̥͔̹ge͎͕̞ͅr̖ ̼̦̩̙͔m͓y̺̮͖ ḙ̞m̼̬o̝̳̝͍t͈̣̘i̮͖̯̟̱̦o͎̻̗n̜s t̙͙̥̝͍ͅh͔͕̣̘̮e̗̬̝͙ ͈s͇̮̺̞ṯr͎͇̼̠̙̠o͖̼n͇g̤͕ẹr͍͎̻̮̤̗ ̙̠̠̞͙͕m̩͙͎̹͉y̪̯̖̪ ̦̲͉p̙̲o̫̦w̥̬̠͓̘̙er͖͙s̫̥͓̤͖."

"General Telekinesis? Mom has a minor form of it that allows her to lift and drag small objects towards her. You do need to eat, drink, and probably do everything a normal human does. Albeit, at significantly less of the amount."

"I͔̩'̟̲̥̰m̲̫̯ ̙̖̳̦ͅh͓a̮̣l͕f ̣͉ͅH̘̲̝u̥͇̘͎͙m̱͉a̲̠̩͉̤̰n̦̦̰͖͕̥. I̮͙ͅ ̲st̯i̲l̯̠̣̤ͅl̤̙ ͈h̺̪̻a͔̮̺͚v̫͎e͙̟̩̳ ͙H̟͍̭͕u̥m̺̣a̫n͍ ̪̥̯̝͔̱͕ne̜e͖d̗̪̬s͇͈."

"To what extent? What makes you the most different?"

"_..._" Discomfort pinged through the bond, but before Izuku could tell him it was fine Danny charged forward. "I̠ hḁvḛ ove͎̩rall̰̲̪ Sup͇e̖r̖h̪ṵ͉̲̜ͅṃ͍̜a͖̗̣n C̙o̘̯̼nd̟i̦̜̰̣t͚̫i̩o͕̤n̖. R̪̝̘eg̜͎e̝ne̞r̺̭at̰i̯̮o͈n̯̖ ṯ̞̰h̗͖̥̞̮̪at̠̩'̳̫̪̺s̮͖͎͖ f̺̹͚̯asͅt͙e̲r̝͓̳͖ͅ in̫̤̯̦ ̮my̠ G͕̠h̹̞o̙̘͕̩ͅs̲̪̹̮t̥̣̻ fo̟̬̫̻̬ͅr͓̙̗͚͈m. I͎̮̖̟ͅ ͉c̬a̞͓n h͕͚̹̙͖͎a̪̤̮ve b̳o͔̟ͅn̤͎͙̲͇͔͉es b̠̜̣ro͔͉̜̼k͔̘͔en a̹͙̟n̜̬̥̹̞ḓ͕ ͓͎̝͉̩h̲e͉̳̪̟̱͓al wi̙̞̗͎͚thi͇̥̭̪n͔̝ ̱͕ạ̹̭̭͔n͍̥͖̘ ̥͙h̳ou̦̣͙͚͇r̰̳͓ I c͉̝̟̥a̟̹̰n̟̳ ḷ͎̤͓o̫͔s͓e͇̫ ͓̙̼̯m̟̩͕a̼j̺̪o̼r͚̘̼ ̥o͔̼̰rg̱̯̻a̪n͙̪s̘̹̭̘̫ͅ ḁ̙n̗̭̜̮͉͉d̠̖̭͖ t͎̩̪̙͎h͉̦̹ḙy̤ f̗͈͉ul̪̰̖̹l̤̟̙̫̬̦y̝ h̺̻̹͍͔ͅe͍̞͍̭̖̣a̭͕͚͉̬̖l i̩n ̱a̗ f͙͎̩e̫w d̼̖o̼̯̤ze̥͍n͕ m͍i̮̥͈͈̜͈nu͎̖̜t̺̦ͅe̹̝͈̦̜͍͔s."

Danny seems unsure of everything, but a desperate want is peeking out from under the fear in the bond. All Izuku can do is listen and maybe help.

"I ...ḍ̠͚on't knw̱̖̝̖̤ i͕f ̲I c̭̞̟an̥͔̩ d̺i̖̘̲̥ͅe. P͖r̝͎e̠͔tty s̺̮͔u͓̠̻ͅre I'̝̮̖̜m̯̬̮̖ imm̺̙o͕r͉̯̗̠͈t̞̩al. O̮̼̺r̩̙͉ ̞͖s͕̹ometh͎in͕̠̗̱͓g̪̫ ͖̹̰̖c̼͍los̙̭e̲. I̖̪ know ̳̞̜I̖'ll ̰͓st̠̟op ̭a̞̦͔͔g̯̻͍in̲g.̯̪ I kn̩̭͈̩̪̺o͈w̹͈ I c̤̜̻̦̖a͎n't̘̙̖̘ ̭̭͔d̬̺ͅieͅ the n̖̰or̜͉͙̦m͇̱̣̰̝a̹l ̙̮̰̮͚wͅay̘͉. ̭͈̰̱̞͖̺B͍͎ụ̙̞t̳̖ͅ ͚̥̥͉̟h͉̖ow far͉ ̹͍̟̝̺d͇̰͕̭͍͓̬oes͕͕ ͈̟̯̦ͅi̬̭̬t̗̟̘͍͇ e͓̫͍̠̮̳x̩̣̞͉t̟̘̣e̳̗̪͍n̳͓̟̰̰d̯? Will I s͈̖̲̭̟͙t̠̟͓̺̬ill be h̦̱̜e̹͓r̪e͙͉̠̬̞͍ when every s̻͔̜̜͙̰t̼̩͖͕͖a̟͕͙͚̼͚̮r͉̫ d͚̖̼̹i̺̖̜ḙ̬̮͉s in every ̯un͉̻͕̟̝verse? Will I exist when nothing else does? Other Ghosts can pass on to the After, but will I?"

How sad can someone get? Izuku feels nothing but a deep well of it in the other boy. Like this was the worst outcome.

"I̘'͉̪m̱͇̦ fa̜̮͙͇̜͕s̰̱̣̻͔ṭ̜͈͖̩er. St͎r̥̤̦̬o̘͈n̰ger. M͕̫o̩͖̞͙re a̤̠̣̰̦g̙͇ile a̼͖̣̬̖nd f̠l͈̙̻̗exi̟̝̬͉̬b̭̜̯͚̹le t͇͇̘̫̳han̹ th͚̺͍̰̗e ̱̟a͉̼̺ve̪̬͇̟ͅrage hu̘̙̖̬m̮̯͓̱a͇̗̖͍̣n̹̙̲ b̖e̼̠͓̲̞i̗̗̬̩ͅng."

Izuku has questions, but it's not his turn to talk. Not when he asked for this information.

"I̬ ̩̩̹̜̻͓͉do̼̞̻ͅn̖̰'̱̪t̺̣̱͚͓͔ ̻̹̝͉̭g̣̹̳̻e̫̮t ͖̗̭̫͖͍̪as̩͍̣̦̗͈ ̝͙̬͍̣s͓͙͈̱̬͇i̞͕̬̫͈͖̘c̩̤̹̘ͅk͖͚̖̜͕,̬͍̣̞͉̠ ̮͈o̰͙̪̭͇̝r si͖̗̥̤c͖̼̯͚̞̺k͓ ạṯ̤̮̘̯͕̦ ̦͈̻̱͕̱all. I͔̝ ̝͍̝doͅn'̟̜t̜͖͉̥ ͉̬̻̩g̟̯̱͍̠̫e̙̮t͉ ͚͈̣͕̮i̤̞n̰̼͍̗̪f̬̙̮ec̠͇͈̫͇t͖͎i͕̱̝̲o̯̼̦̙̜̮͇n̳̝̫̟͎s̱̯. ̜̥̪̤M̯͓̠̝̳y ͎b̺͉r͔̟̱̬u̥̙̪̳̱ͅi͇͔̦ͅs̝͉̱e͇s̲͉̦͇ ̬̳̗̯d͈̹̭̘̣i̻̻̻̦s͕̬ap̰p̙̞e̼͎̰̜a̦̮̺͈̬͈r̭̲̮̞̟̝ ̞f̜͉͕̝͔a͔ͅs̟̲t̯e̘̳̠r̜͈̙͉ ͍̥̼͇̭̻͇a͔̺̺͈͓n̟̝d̙̱͉̲̗͍ ͈f̲̖a͙̝̳͔̜s̯̙̙t̝̫͙̟͈̮͓e͉r̠͇̞̫̯.͙̰͍̮͎ ͚͓̰͕̯̮͇I͖̣̯͎ͅ d͙͖̫̦o͔n̺̲̬̪'̗t̼͔̫͔ ̯̭͙̭̳̜̠g̮̤̥e̺̩̞͚͕͚t͉̜̜̯̜͍͚ ̻̲̜̗̼a̯͕̼̹͇̹s͙̩̖̭͓͓ ͕m̩̭͔̺͉a͚̝͎̜̼̳n̗y͍̳̝̘̦̮ ̗͖s͔͔̝͈̼̗ca͖̭̖̰r͓s̖,̥ ̘͈͙̠e͓̙v͖̹̜̞̰̮̹e̝̳̦̞̣̮n ̦͖͓͈f̮͔͙͕̭̙͖r̩̣͍̬̯o̜̤̞̙̺m͇̠̰̬͇̮̹ ̝͕͎f͍̮̺͖a̘̮t͍͔̯͔̯̪ͅa͔͕̲̖̥l̻͇͕ ḅ̭̥͙̥ͅl̤͈̩̤͕̜̗o̮̠̣̙̬ͅw̞̤̜̭ͅs̮͓̙ ͙͚o̳̱͉͓̥̥̦r̟ ̮͖̤c̭̣̹̖̝̗uts̟͍͎̙̼͓̙."

The fact he's had "fatal blows or cuts" is horrific. Danny's just a kid! Like him!

"M̼̥y̠̗̤ balan͚ͅce is near̹̗͍̼̱ im̲̲̳̖p̩̹̼̱̬̮o͖̹̠ssib̹l͉e̺͖͓̮̲ fo̬̫̺͖r͖ an͎͉͎̩̦͙̩ av̫̫̲̝̠e̬rage̱̰̱̭ peṟ̭͎͎̹̭͉s̩̖o̻̻̦n to com̙̺͓p̱̤e̗̮t̘e͕ ̬̻̥͙̤wi̞ṯ̝̣h͖,̱̠̤̻ a͎̹͓̞̼̰s is ̯͚̗m̼̯̩͚̬ͅͅy͉̼ ̜̤̭̭ͅac̝̤̲͔̥̝͓c̭ura̞͙̘̣c͍y. M̼̘͈͓̥y̹̠̻̬͉͇̪ en̺d̫̺̰̹̺͖ụ̤̻͙̻̭r̞ạṇ͇̱c̪͚e̖̣̭̗, du̘̣̻͇̣̪r͓̝̤̖̘͖a͓̫b͉i͉̠̦l͙̲̹̪̝i̗͓͎͚̭̞̝t͍̦̝̰̤y̬̠, de̹x̘̹̳te̖̞̫ri̺t̻̜͔͎̝y̩̲, re̠f̟͈͕ͅle͖x̗̥̣̺e͈͇s̩̰̼͓ pr̪e̦͕͙̪͉c̞̭̥͙̳̝i̼s̫̯̦̗̹̰i̠͕̱̺̣̮on, en͔̼̤e͖͕͙ͅr̘̦͕͔̗̮g͖̭̻͚̠̬̺y̥̗̤͇̥, st̤̫am̬̱̳i͈n̮̖̹̝̗a̝̣͇̬̞͖̘, an̥̳d ̻̯̭s͕̜̲ens͈̙͈̖̰e̗s ̼̣̬̖̯̬̼a͙̜̺̮̹̱̰re ̤͙̗͖͎̦͕a̗̮ll ̭̙̦ḇ̹ette̺̦͈͚ͅr̦̻̘͇ ̻͎̳͖͇̣a̰̗s̱ well."

That's actually terrifying to think of. If someone that wasn't Danny had this power, they could become the worst Villian ever. Thank whatever deity gave it to Danny, since the boy was so kind.

That thought seemed to calm Danny more. There was less fear and sadness in the bond. Maybe an addition of pride and fondness.

"A̪̻͔l̥̥̗̰l̞͎̣͎̖͕ o͖͉f̬ t͉̘͕h̖͙̫̳̻͎a͎̳̺̘̥͎t ̻̖̹̠̭̯̞i͕͈̩̮s̗ ̳̺ͅḅ͍͍̘̜̩e̦̗͎͕̣̜͚f̰̺o͎̯̖̩͔r͙̗̜e̦̖̰̙͇̙͎ ͈I͈͓͉̜̮ ̰̬̬͚̹̗͙ḛ̰̭̺͕ͅv͔̗̰̙ͅe̩̞ͅͅn̞͖̠̰̫̪ ̲̰̘̣̰̳̝t͈ͅa̩̳̟̼͇͍ͅl̫͚̙̲ͅk̫͕͖̫̘̠ ͔a͓bou̗̳ͅt p̼͎̘ͅow̦̹̺e͇͈̘̪r̻̳͍̳̳̺s ̖͎I̠̙̙̲͉͚ ̥̼̞̟͇c̟̥̮͖̪̫on͓͔t͙̗̞̣r̦̖̙o͈̦͖͈̳̼ḷ͚̘͇ ̜͎̱r̟a͓̙͚̻t̼̖͇̣̜h̙͈̪̦̺ͅe͚̳̱͇ͅr͈ ̯t̜ͅẖ̙̦a̦̭͙̭͎n̫ ̪͓̣̬p̰as͉̠̘̘̤̗s̺̥͍͕͙i̝͉̱̠̘̺͉v͙̠̤̬̞̱e͚͔̬̻̩̞̰l͚ỵ h͚͖͎ͅave."

Oh. Yeah. The Telekinesis. And flying.

"I ̥̹h̟̠̥a̫vͅe the abilit͎y to qu̬ickly ev̟̤o̭̗̭ͅl̥̳ve past m̮̦y ̘̤̺previous ̗cond̝̪ition, alwa͍̞y̤s͎ get̬̼t̺͍i̩̙n̮͖͕̤͔̞̪g ̻͚̩ḇe͈̖̗͍̮tt͙͓͉̰͇̯̲e͎̬̻r̲͈. A̪̦͔̞l͍͈̭͎w̩̳̺͉a̪̺̗y̙s͙͔̫̳ ͔̘̫̗͖̩a̦͇͔͕ble ̟ț͔͍̞̩̤̘o͔ ada̩̝̳̯̮̗̥pt to ͔̻̹̖̗a̹̪̫̭̹ ̬̼s̖̺i͔̹͎̜̻t͈u̬̭a̟̣̤̭̩ͅț̩̙̱io͉̗͚̩̻̼͔ṋ̻͖̘͕ afte̯̫r͔͈ ̣̖̣͓͓fin͈̟d̗̮̖̬̪͎͚i̝̩̱̥̦̦n̟̫g͍ I̟̲̝̩̰͈̥ ̟̗̪̳͕̳c̙̗̩͈̹̞a͙n̺̯͖͈͎'̻t̯͖̦͈̱̝̟ ̗̰͕w͍i̻̞̞̗n̞̲̥̠̱̮ ̞̬͚a͚t͙͔̥ ̺̦̠̦̤f͈̘̦ị̪͕̘̹r͇̩͎̰s͈̥͈̯͕̘͎t. I ͈̤͉͎̫h͕̣̳a̟̰͈͚̹v̬͕̤͔̣e̜̖ͅ ̯͍̰̭̩ye̪̜̩t to find l̝im͕̹̥i͍͉̳t̥s͕̲̻̜̹ ͔̣̞t̺͍̪ͅͅo̮͖̤̼͇ ͎̙m͇̞̹̟̪͚ͅy̠ p̦̳͖owers ̳̮ͅthat̗͉̻͖̱ I d̦o̠̮͖̜̞̠n̘͕̣'̜t͈̼͚̩ ͅe̳͕̦̪̩̹ven̹̱tu̫͍al̖̼l̮̟̝̟͉̮y̠̞̭̬ ov͇erco̰̱̭͈m͚̼̫e͕̯̼ onc̻͎e̱̝̪͍̣ I ̜̮̖̥r̦̤̳eco͖͉̫͈̠gnize ̠̭͕̣̱̮I̠͙͈ hav͈e ṯ͙͍͓h̙͎e͚̻̲̩m͍͕̠."

"That sounds overpowered. By a lot."

"I̝̹̘̘͎t̻̫͖͉ ̼͎͖is, for humans̖̦."

"Okay. And you're giving me access to this? How?"

"Like t͈h̖̼i̮͙s̩."

Danny sinks back into Izuku.

"Go p̙i͙c͉̹̞͙͙̠͎k̻̫̞̠̻ ͎̮up t͎͎͕̫h̝e̼͍̯̰̗ car."

Utterly confused, Izuku goes over to the heap of scrape that was once a car. He's more confused when he picks it up like it's nothing.

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice, the corruption in the text isn't as bad as the chapter continues. Soon, the Zalgo text will not show up unless Danny's talking to someone else. Next chapter.


	8. A Doctor's Visit/Monday Devils Face Off (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain 'Doctor' is more than puzzled by what he finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. My life is pretty shitty right now and if it wasn't for a close friend I'd be losing my mind. Tests, Quizzes, and Exams galore; All in favor of breaking my will. Yes, I admit, I'm a dramatic person. To help give me closure, here's a late chapter.  
Also, no more corruption for Danny's text! Unless someone else is listening. To which I'll give a translation in what Izuku hears.  
Rules from here on out, as they won't change:  
(Italics) = Danny in Izuku's head  
"Italics" = Danny outside Izuku's head  
"Italics + Full Corruption + Latin + Bold" (Italic Translation) = Danny speaking to someone else outside Izuku  
"Italics + Minor Corruption + Bold" (Italic Translation) = Izuku using infernal voice to speak  
~~~  
Just to let ya'll know, in Japan school is every day except Sunday. Saturday was the 'suicide', Sunday was the beach. Today is Monday. Izuku's visit was super early in the morning since Quirks are considered the exception if they come in late or are too powerful/dangerous to handle.  
Also, any scheduling of classes I'm getting from: https://www.quora.com/What-does-the-Japanese-school-schedule-look-like  
School starts at 8 a.m. and classes begin at 8:30, with classes being 45 minutes long and 10 minutes break in between each class. First period ends at 9:15 and the second starts at 9:25. Second ends 10:10 and third begins at 10:20. Third ends at 10:55 and forth starts at 11:05. Forth ends at 12:00. Then it's Lunch-time for 20 minutes, followed by a 45 minute break. 1:05, fifth period starts. Fifth ends at 1:50 and sixth starts at 2. Sixth ends at 2:45. There is a 10 minutes break, then 15 minutes to clean. 50 minutes are taken as a mandatory study-hall/guidance/advisory. It's 4 p.m. when school is done. Yes, I modified the schedule a bit, so it isn't true to the original. But I figured that classes would change as time went on.

Izuku is harboring an overpowered, eldritch, half-human from a different world and time.

He just hopes he can explain to Dr. Tsubasa that he just is a little strong. He remembers very well that the Doctor was critical and harsh, uncaring even, in his original diagnosis. He doesn't want this man to know too much. Especially since he technically was doing this as a 'family favor' and hasn't worked a clinic in three-ish years. Apparently, even though he doesn't personally work a clinic anymore, he somehow was able to, quite quickly, gain access to one that he'd had ties into that would let him work. Perhaps he was a better doctor than Izuku gave credit, but he had a sinking feeling.

"So, you got a Quirk? I have to admit that I didn't expect that." He said while looking through old medical records he had on Izuku. (_Wait. Isn't that illegal?_) "You know, it's one thing to have the extra toe joint? I'll run some blood tests if that's alright?"

"Uh, sure sir."

"Good." The needle was quick, nearly painless, but it seemed like Dr. Tsubasa was perplexed by something. The doctor flitted about the small office, getting the tests started and pulling up scanners, while occasionally looking back at his notes. "Hmmm. Yes. Well, Midoriya, I'll need you to stand up. Hold your arms up. Yes, just like that." He started the scanner, moving it against his diaphragm slow and steady. From his clavicle to the point under his sternum. "Alright, you can put your right arm down and turn to the right a little." The doctor went from his armpit to the bottom of his ribcage. "Alright, now the other way." And again, the man scanned. When he was finished he stepped back to see if the scans were fed to the computer.

(_Wow, that's some fancy-ass tech. I mean, my parents had similar things, but they were way ahead of their time_.)

Izuku took this as his chance to sit back down. His Mom was out doing grocery shopping, as he let slip he felt uncomfortable with so many in the room at once. Though, he had his suspicions she was probably a nervous wreck, waiting for a phone call.

"Everything looks good so far. Nothing too abnormal. Lowered body temperature. Slower pulse. Lower allover activity from your body. But, with no real change. If I was anyone else, I'd say you're very calm. However." The doctor turned to Izuku's profile. "It says you may suffer anxiety and, based on recent events, depression. Your body is unnaturally calm for someone with those conditions. Like a person in deep meditations."

That was something interesting to Izuku. And definitely something he'd have to look more at. He could feel Danny roll his eyes at the mental notes. Then came the feeling of papers being flipped through, except his brain was the paper. It was weird but he got the joke. It seemed to relieve some of the stress in him at the other's antics.

"Huh? That sounds really interesting. Could it be possible that it means my Quirk is mind-based? I've had to usually 'connect' with something in my head to get him to work."

"Him?"

Fuck.

"He's uh, a sentient Quirk. He has thoughts and feelings all his own. I can hear them and feel them when I 'connect,'" Izuku decided to use air-quotes to try to deter any suspicion. "He's, uh, he's wispy but... not? His body looks like it's composed of fog and electricity. Maybe fire? Partly transparent." Izuku realizes he's been looking at the floor in contemplation, hand pinching his chin, and quickly looks back up.

"And what does your Quirk do?" The doctor now has a clipboard and a pencil. Shit, Izuku would have to tell some things and try to leave out every 'minor' detail.

"Well, he can connect and disconnect with me. He's able to act on his own even when disconnected. If he disconnects, I don't have access to the rest of the Quirks abilities. Any power he has I can use." He mentally nudges Danny to get his ass out of his head, (_isn't usually the other way around?_) Izuku's body relaxed at the feeling of cold leaking from his body. Izuku continued to speak as the doctor sat still and bug-eyed. Danny was having a bit of fun. The lights flickered, machines whirled (_better to get rid of evidence of my existence_), and a general fear-inducing aura leaked form the others' system. "His body temperature is low. He's able to lift heavy items such as a car. He can lift objects without touching them and float around, practically able to fly, which I think is a part of my Mom's telekinesis. It's just stronger. His body's structure seems to be plasma-based, which is probably a mutation of my Dad's fire Quirk."

"Have you tried to use plasma to any extent? Fire, electricity,... actual plasma?"

"I-I haven't really been testing my Quirk too much. So far, I've only accessed the ability to levitate and lift objects I wouldn't usually be able to. May-maybe if-"

A shield of clear green energy came up in between Izuku and Dr.Tsubasa.

Izuku puffed out a laugh and turned a less-than-serious glare towards Danny.

"Really? Show-off." Izuku turned a large smile to the doctor. "Well, I guess that answers our questions, huh?"

The doctor seemed to have filled a page or so on Izuku's 'Quirk'. The poor man went to look at his machines, only to appear more stumped.

"It, uh, it seems I'll have to take more blood. Either your Quirk shorted them out, or they need to be replaced. Either way, afterward I'll have you go home. I'll be using better machines, but they'll take longer. I should have everything done by tomorrow if there are no complications. I'll update your files by the end of the week. Otherwise, gotta say I'm happy you seemed to have gained a Quirk. You'll be able to follow that childish dream of becoming a Hero if you really want. No one will stop you from entering an entrance exam, now. Honestly, I think you'd do better in Quirk analytics, like I told your mother when you were younger."

~~~

Izuku really wished he could have taken the whole day off, but schoolwork was easy to get behind on. Especially since the teachers never gave him the assignments that were missed or would accept late work. It wasn't even forth period yet, so he didn't miss too much. The desk lady looked up after Izuku was done filling out the late forms sign-in, handing his doctor's note to her with an "Excuse me, miss-" before she looked like she saw a ghost and promptly fainted. He decided to leave the note there since he had a copy and he took a picture of the sign-in on his phone. Just to make sure they don't try to say he never showed up.

The halls were empty. Izuku would make it just in time to be there as the third period ended and could seek in during the break. He could just chill in the bathrooms for a moment, which he did. Only to notice he had a bloody nose again. Shit. Well, at least none of the teachers could something about him going to the bathroom. Danny was asleep. Kinda? Oh well, the bloody nose is probably an excess of power not being used. Which meant Izuku would have to find a way to use some of Danny's powers at all times to stop the bleeding. Oh, maybe he could generate energy around his body? But Izuku couldn't have anyone get hurt from that. So, he should generate it somewhere most wouldn't touch. His hair?

Drawing on the latent power Danny lets him use, it was a little difficult to get a grasp. It evaded him every time he reached. Slipping through his metaphorical fingers.

(_Don't chase it._) Danny 'woke up' temporarily. (_Let it come over you. Draw you in and flood your system. It might feel terrifying, but don't worry._)

And then Danny went back to 'sleep'.

So, Izuku let go. He imagined the feeling of Danny's leaking cold, until it was just there, at the base of his neck. Instead of trying to grasp it again, Izuku relaxed. It took a few more tries to get it to start flowing out more.

~~~

Little did Izuku know, the bell just rang. Everyone was getting up for the break, cause no one wanted to stay sitting after almost an hour. It was just a bout of misfortune when the kid with nails that could turn into rock-like claws walked into the bathroom to see the ghost of the Quirkless boy he'd driven to jump out a window.

Lights flickered, energy buzzed, stall doors swung lightly, and all that was fucking freaking without the horror standing in front of the mirrors.

Midoriya's skin was pale and grayish. Blood, a vibrant red contrast, leaked from his nose and mouth. Though, it had been from the bloody nose dripping into his mouth. Green hair floated and played with an invisible breeze. Midoriya's eyes were closed.

"Wha-what the fuck?" The kid could barely whisper. It felt as if something hungry was in the room. Something that would stop until it got to his marrow. It crushed the air out of his lungs with joy. There was going to be a wet spot on the ground if he didn't leave soon.

The noise itself seemed to alert Midoriya that someone else was in here. His head snapped up, eyes wide and staring at his own reflection. Pools of glowing blue illuminated what the increasing flickering lights could not.

It was all he could do not to scream when Midoriya's head slowly turned to him.

~~~

Izuku heard a noise a realized he'd been out of it probably too long. The energy that was vibrating gently through his veins sang in soft attention. It felt like something was slowly enveloping him in care and protection. He felt invincible.

He also felt extremely sick. His organs were revolting this foreign thing.

Oh. That's pretty cool. His eyes are glowing. Does he have night vision? Maybe a type of it? Huh. More to study later.

For now, he should probably acknowledge the other boy in the room.

Utter terror was not what he was expecting. Nor was the tickle in his throat that made him cough. Blood droplets spattered about. Oh God, his bloody nose got in his mouth. That's gross.

The boy fainted. Just slumped on the ground like a dropped sack of potatoes.

(_Way to make an impression_.)

Fuck off.

Izuku quickly and quietly slunk into the classroom before anyone could notice him. He can try the power thing later.


	9. A Doctor's Visit/Monday Devils Face Off (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katsuki meets someone who will not deal with his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I wanted to post this earlier, but a lot happened that I don't want to fully get into. Just know I'm a lot healthier now.  
And I can't upload any of my art for some reason, so you're all going to have to wait for a bit to see Izuku's Hero Costume or other scenes from the story. And please if you make fan art and post it, send me the link! I'll love anything you make and link it through the story. Don't be shy either! If you don't want me to show it, that's fine too! It can be a few scribbles or full out digital art, I love everything I'm given!  
I'm going to try to catch up on all the chapters, I'm so sorry about the wait!

Fear polluted the room. Again.

  
The air was sharp, bitter, but felt heavy on the shoulders and fat in the lungs. Cold so chilling, Katsuki could feel his skin shift and his hairs raise. It was corrupted air, thick miasma, that leaked across the classroom. A wrongness that he could feel in his bones. It polluted the environment with something that made Katsuki feel sick and agitated. It pricked his eyes and prickled his skin. As red met green, Katsuki realized where the feeling came from.

Thank whatever granted his small pleads of mercy that those eyes weren't clouded. Even that couldn't save Katsuki from his sins. His mouth refused to work, to say something, anything. His gums felt fizzy like he'd just bitten into an ice cube. Bile was creeping up his throat. He didn't know what to do.

And that was how Katsuki found himself sitting at his desk, numbly gazing at the chalkboard, as all his regrets burrowed into his back. Driven in by those not-so-empty eyes.

He couldn't handle whatever this was. He couldn't do it. It was easier to drown in anger than choke on this writhing disgust. It was easier to have his blood boil than feel shame.

~~~

_(Why the heck is he so angry?)_

_He's always angry. He just hates me more than anyone else._

_(...That just makes me have more questions.)_

_Are you asking why he hates **me**? To be honest, I only have a few ideas._ Izuku half focused on Danny, waited for his name in rollcall. The atmosphere of the room was stilted. His peers seemed either confused or freaked out. Consistently looking over at him, only to quickly look away once their eyes met green. The Sensei's eyes flitted about the room, tense by the behavior of his students. Kacchan just seemed to get more and more angry as the time droned on.

Izuku already knew most of the material. It was coming to the end of the first term; It was mostly review before the Summer Holiday. Ten months before senior schooling and, hopefully, attending Yuuei with Danny's help. Maybe they should get more focused on a training schedule?

_We can deal with that later. I do want to know why he might dislike you- even though nothing is an excuse for treating someone like a punching bag._

_It's... Kinda embarrassing? I mean, I'd always cling on to him when we were younger. Ever when I was the butt of most of his jokes. He was my first friend and... My first crush. I tried to tell him how I felt and he shut me down immediately. Said I was creepy and stupid and worthless. It broke my heart to know someone I cared for so much seemed to hate me. I can understand telling someone no, that's perfectly logical. And I'm pretty plain._

_You have green hair. That's not plain in my world._

_Oh. Well. Um. Well, the point is is that I was annoying and didn't have a Quirk._

_Doesn't give him a right to use you as target practice. If anything, he could have just said no._

_I didn't even get to confess to him! He just shut down the conversation!_ Izuku could feel a mild blush on his cheeks, eyes firmly on his notes. They looked good enough, but he'd still double-check with the textbook later. Never hurt to add to your notes, right?

_Well, let's get off that topic. You just confirmed he's just a bully for the heck of it. Anyway, something more important is this: What's the story we're telling?_

Confusion trickles through the link.

_What do you mean?_ Izuku asks.

_Powers don't show up out of nowhere for you guys. So, it's genetic. Right?_

_Yes?_

_And since I have a well of powers, it'd be weird for you to publicly show all of them. You should also always have something up your sleeve that no one knows about._

_Oh! _It's good to bring this up now. It'd be awful if someone got suspicious. Which was more likely to happen given his Quirkless status. A clean page was turned to like Izuku was going to take more notes. Technically, he was. Just not on classwork. It was getting close to the end of class, Izuku was going to review his notes over later anyway. _Well, to start with, my mother has telekinesis-_

_As you've mentioned before. She's able to pull small objects towards her like a planet with a strong gravitational pull. She hasn't shown if she can hold an orbit over the small objects, though it's doubtful. Her eyes glitter a little when using said Quirk. Abnormally so. Like seeing sparks from flint strikes. It never catches fire, but still shows an outward activation of said power._

_Okay, that was really good._

_Thank you._

_No need to be smug._ Izuku tried not to snort.

_Don't kid me. I saw your notebooks. I may not understand Japanese, but the way it was laid out you were obviously accessing other people and their powers. You, of all people, would understand the need for this._

_I do. _Izuku wasn't going to say thank you for the 'hidden' compliment, but it still felt nice. _Going back on topic, my Dad had a type of Pyrokinesis, but he could only breathe fire. It's not common. Neither are._

_Huh? That's pretty cool. I have Cryokinesis. It's unique to me in my world. My enemy had a core that tasted like fire, but he never used it on me. I don't know if he knew he had it. I don't think he ever really found out about me having elemental abilities either._

_Uh, yeesh. What powers don't you have?_

_A lot. As I just said, despite creating plasma blasts or structures, I don't have fire or electrical affinities. I don't have control over water either, despite having it over ice. Ground and plants are much the same, I don't have a hand for it. I can't control emotions, though I can mentally connect with or overshadow someone. I may physically be one of the strongest in your world, but I doubt I am **the** strongest. I still need food. I still need to sleep. I'm not unfailing. And because I'm part Ghost, and Ghosts are driven and thrive by their obsessions, when I fail in protecting others it can act as a physical wound. Mental and emotional pain is worse than physical pain to a being made of the metaphysical. This can cause me to lose control or even lose powers, though temporarily._ A loaded pause halts Izuku. _Your emotions may affect how well you can use my powers. They may even affect my use of my powers._

_Oh. Well, I guess I'm going to have to learn to not be a crybaby, huh?_ Izuku meant it in a teasing way, but it couldn't mask his fear and trepidation.

_It is completely healthy to cry. It's **not** healthy to keep it all in._

_Oh._

_We can use my levitation, telekinesis, and maybe other powers. We can play it off as a stronger form of your mother's Quirk._

Izuku mentally righted himself.

_Some people can have two powers. From both parents._

_We can save that for later. No one needs to know right now._

_Probably for the best._

And then the bell rang.

_We can talk more about this later if you want?_

_No, I don't usually eat lunch at school. We can keep going right here._

_You're going to have to change that quickly. Your body will need a lot to help sustain it when we work out._

_We can come up with a plan for that later. I really don't want to be near other people for right now._

A shadow fell over the greenette, who peeked from under his bangs to see burning red eyes.

"What the fuck, you useless piece of shit?" was practically hissed out.

"Hu-huh? What'd I do, Kacchan?" Izuku could feel anger start to form in the other boy.

"You throw yourself out a window, you fucking coward!?! You can't take getting the shit kicked out of you, so you try to kill yourself?!!?!?"

Oh no. This wasn't going to end well. Izuku was crushed under the weight of Katsuki's hate and Danny's building anger, scrunched in on himself and shaking. Danny was beginning to seeth. Power itched under Izuku's skin.

The Katsuki ugly sneered.

"And after all that, you're still fucking useless. You tried to take my advice, heh? And you even failed to kill yourself."

And a small burst of power violently tossed Katsuki into the chalkboard, only to land on his face in the floor. 

Gasps echoed and Izuku further shrank in on himself.

"Hehe." Katsuki then coughed and slowly got back up. "So, you finally have a Quirk?" He tossed his head back and laughed harder.

It slowly calmed down, leaving strangely satisfied red eyes.

"Guess I was right. You just need the right _push._" He smirked and swaggered back to his seat.

It took a while for Izuku to calm from his shaking.

His peers left him alone for the rest of the lunch. And the rest of the day.

Katsuki didn't try to stop him from leaving, either.

~~~

"Sir, I have to inform you of something... I'm not too sure about."

"Oh? Did you find a new Quirk?"

"Uh, of a sort. I had an old patient come in. One I previously diagnosed as Quirkless. He came in with what I thought was a late Quirk. But, no matter how many times I scanned his DNA, I could find no traces of a Quirk factor."

"Hmm. That is interesting. Though, you wouldn't be calling me if this was all you had."

"N-no, sir. You see, I, ah, found something else in the child's DNA. It... Doesn't seem to be fully human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I realized something while replying to an ask; This story was going to be a fucking monster with how large I wanted it to be before I started on the next in the series. Should I stop after the 'Hideout Raid Arc' and then start the next story? Or, should I divide it by Arcs; thus making more to the series and give myself more time to flesh things out? (Yes, this will be a series either way.)  
The difference will be either A. (Having a really long story with not as much detail that will be harder to focus on and will have slower updates with varied chapter length. But will have a romance between Izuku/Danny come 'sooner'.) or B. (Much shorter stories that are divided by Arcs, maybe between 10 to 20 chapters each, with medium to short-ish chapters and such a slow burn I'll have to write pre-slash in the tags for the first few stories (maybe). But, the characters have more time to develop as does the story with more detail and focus.)  
So far, I've made 9 chapters for the first Arc, and am not done with the Arc. So if I went with A, this story might be nearly 200 chapters. But if I went with B, It'd end at about 20 to 30 chapters. Then I'd get started on the next Arc in the next story.  
I'm leaning more towards B, but let me know how you all feel! I can also just go with B and after I get several stories done, compound them all into one mega story for easy download.


	10. A Day on the Beach (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki you little bitch.  
&  
Izuku and Danny are adorable

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck. Fuck!** Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!!!!!!**_

Why?!?!?!?! **WHY** did he say that?!?!?!

Great job Katsuki, you fucking moron!

_I mean, yeah, I was technically right. Taking a swan-dive off the roof did get him a Quirk._

And isn't that awful? Having a Quirk come out due to stress is one of the most heinous actions a person could have done to them. When a Quirk Factor that didn't give the holder a Quirk was around, it was usually due to the Factor being damaged, too weak, or too strong. Very rarely did activation not happen until later in life. All other late Quirk activations occurred when the body, mind, and Factor could sustain it.

Some might say that nearly dying could be an activation. But that wasn't even possible in this case, seeing as this wasn't a type of healing Quirk. Which meant Izuku would have to be driven to the point that his Factor activated without the ability to sustain itself. Izuku's body could possibly collapse in on itself with the strain.

These facts didn't stop the smug satisfaction of being right. And the nerd could actually achieve something now.

He might actually be a challenge now. And that got his blood pumping. He wanted to fight the nerd, but even he knew that it was too soon.

Maybe he'd wait and see if the other got into a Hero school. Then, it's game on.

~~

Izuku was glad that there was a dumpster at the Beach's parking lot. It meant he just had to pick up the trash and put it in the bin. And when it got full, Izuku would call the collection agency to come to get it tomorrow morning. Which let him fill it again. They weren't going to question how a fridge was deconstructed and disposed of. And Danny had been right; Learning how to gently take apart something really help strengthen his borrowed telekinesis. Instead of lifting something with his mind, he had to turn and twist and wriggle things to get them apart.

They also learn in the past weeks that Danny could learn faster if attached to the person who knew how to do it while they did it. Learning a new language was still difficult, but Danny was able to hear conversations and pick up patterns in the speech. But Danny was better with numbers than with most other subjects.

When Izuku would go home after using a variety of powers (that barely scratched the surface of his Half-Human partner's) he'd sometimes realize he wasn't eating as much.

Sometimes he'd ask Danny to leave his body and explore around so that he could practice what power he gained. It wasn't much, but he could push a car off to the side and lift small fridges to the dumpster. He'd do this especially when he felt like someone was watching. (The feeling was increasing over the days. It made Danny agitated. It made Izuku want to vomit. Who was _watching_? _Why_ were they _watching_? _What do they **want? What are they**** planning****-?**_)

When Izuku and Danny weren't connected, sometimes he'd try to stir his tea. Moving the spoon with his mind was slow and occasionally nausea-inducing. He could lift light-weight objects, but they were hard to 'hold'. Heavy objects were the opposite; Easy to 'hold' but hard to lift. Water was bullshit.

Sometimes he'd stay up late at night. Danny would try to sleep or was floating somewhere. Or was stargazing. Izuku would sometimes join him (he wasn't sleeping much either). Light pollution use to be a reason he'd only stargaze when camping as a child. But it was getting easier to see the stars.

Lying awake in bed was another way to see the faint glowing of veins at his wrist, though it only occurred after pushing himself farther. Watching the glow at night, dim as it was, confirmed how hard he worked, and how much he could do on his own when the time would come. It was not visible in Danny's presence, who was a thrumming, ever-changing, shifting light (that made Izuku realize how he felt like he got to sleep next to a living, breathing star).

Izuku found old holographic stickers when he went through his old boxes. He had been putting up some of his merch. (Not because Danny disliked how passionate Izuku was about becoming a Hero, but because of how angry the sight of All Might made the other boy. Especially since it made Izuku feel sad every time he reflected on that day.) Danny was quick to ask if Izuku used the stickers or was saving them. The way his eyes glowed and scrunched into a 'smile' made Izuku feel just as giddy.

Waking up in the morning with stickers on his freckles was probably one of the best ways to start his morning before school started. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so Izuku's Hero name is NOT going to be Deku.  
I already have an idea of what I want it to be. But, I want to ask you guys what it SHOULD be. My only limitation is that it has to be space-themed.  
I'll give a hint about Izuku's costume, since I know exactly what I want it to look like. Mainly blue and purple, with white accents. His original will mainly be green and red, like how Danny's was mainly white before the portal and turned black. If it will work with both color schemes, that'd be perfect! But the green/red is very temporary.  
I was thinking Meteorite. Got inspired by adw520's 'Marriage, Heroes, and Other Social Constructs' which is a really good read.  
I'll have Yagi jokingly call him Dwarf (like Dwarf Planet) later on, cause he's going to stay short.  
Nothing like god names, okay? So no Mars, Saturn, or Jupiter. There cool, but I want a pure space nerd idea. No mythos relations.


	11. It's the little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the re-upload!

_"Why two toothpaste?"_ Danny was catching Japanese quicker than Izuku thought he would. Which was good, since that meant that they didn't need to be connected 24/7 to communicate. Though, it's definitely weird now that Izuku had gotten used to having someone in his head all the time. They still stayed attached while Izuku was at school, and for half of his training, but it wasn't the same. It was so Danny could repeat on his own and prove he learned, but it was still an uncomfortable sensation.

"'Why two kinds of toothpaste?'"

Danny paused, 'eyes' shifting upward like he was trying to connect something in his head. _"Yes. 'Why two kinds of toothpaste?'"_

"One is for the morning. One is for the night." Izuku slowly explained, hoping the shorter sentences would help.

_"Hmm. Why?"_

"This one," Izuku holds up the one he was using, "is for the morning. It is mint, citrus," Izuku points to the orange depicted on the package, " and a few other things."

_"Like?"_ Danny reattached his 'tail' to the base of Izuku's skull so he could understand the words.

Settling under the familiar feeling, Izuku continues.

"It's mint, citrus," Izuku felt Danny's disgust, "ginseng, green tea, and vitamin B-12. It gets you a little boost to wake up and protects enamel. The night one," Izuku then lifts the next tube, "is spearmint with chamomile, valerian, and serenoa repens. It helps clean and soothe your mouth after the day. Both promote general health."

_"Well, that's definitely different from my time."_

"Eh, not everyone uses these specifically. But using just a solid mint with fluoride isn't seen much anymore."

It was always the little conversations that showed these differences.

~~~

_"Hey, do Panda's still exist?"_

"Uh, sorry, no. They went extinct a long time ago. I think almost 200 years have passed since they stopped trying to clone one into re-existence?" Izuku felt so bad seeing Danny wilt. For a person with no real face, he was very expressive.

_"Aw, I really wanted to see one- Wait, what do you mean 'no real face'?"_

Izuku stood, gobsmacked. He didn't know how to break it to the poor boy.

_"Izuku. I have a face. In this form, a normal human, or even a contaminated one apparently, can't really make it out. Your brain can't process it. I do have a face, though."_

"'In this form'?"

_"I'm still half-human, remember?"_

"Well, yes. But, like, are you saying that you can shift your face?"

_"I -Izuku, I can fully shift between human and ghost."_ Danny was wondering how they got to this point. _"I guess this is my fault, huh? Well, how about it? Your Mom's out shopping right now. I can just -Show you my human half?"_

"That would probably help." Izuku shook his head. "How did you not tell me this?"

_"I admit, I forgot."_ Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He completely detached from Izuku, forming legs and standing on the floor. Which was, frankly, weird to see at this point.

A ring of light appeared at his middle. Splitting into two, they ran opposite ways. Going from black, white, and green to... Black, white, and blue. Well, at least this one had skin. And had a form that wasn't composed of unholy light from a plane of death.

"How long have you been wearing those jeans?" Escaped his mouth before he even made a cohesive thought.

"Since before here?" Danny choppily said in Japanese.

"Yeah, no." Izuku charged to his room and proceeded to root through his dresser. As Danny entered the room, Izuku threw a pair of workout shorts and a baggy tee at the other boy. "Take those nasty clothes off. I'll toss them in the wash."

Seeing this version smile was somehow just as warming as the ghost side's smile. Except Izuku could see actual blue-eyes peek out from under black hair. Which reminded him.

"Actually, don't put those clothes on yet. Go take a shower. How can you go for nearly two months without bathing!?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten several names, all of which I adore!
> 
> I was really holding out for Meteorite but not many seemed to want that.
> 
> Probably (but not for Izuku): Penumbra, Lodestar, Perseids, Antumbra
> 
> Definitely (but not for Izuku): Yod, Orbit, Nova, Comet, Pluto, Quasar, Pulsar, Blitzar (or Blitz), Blazar, Aster, Eclipse, Solstice, Equinox, Neutrino, Cosmos, Nebula, Stardust, Galactus, Parallax, Oberon, Asterion, Polaris
> 
> Very interested: Procyon (binary stars A and B, white dead dwarf star and late-stage star) (I still can use Dwarf as a joke a the dead part is also a great joke), Meteorite (Fallen Star)
> 
> Definite names for powers: Aspect, Event Horizon, Singularity
> 
> Izuku's name will be Procyon. I adore it a little too much. It also accidentally matched the theme I drew for Izuku's suit.


	12. To search for family

Ever since her 'cousin' disappeared, the world was slowly getting worse.

Vlad's manipulations could only go so far. Humans had been lulled into false security, believing the Ghost-hunters that had been employed would do the job. And, for a time, it did. Most of the older populous of Amity Park was practically overjoyed to spit at Phantom's efforts. The younger had stuck by their hero. Till they had deemed the human Ghost-hunters a better fit. A mass of smear campaigns made one issue after the other rise to deface the Ghost-Boy. Then, when stronger Ghosts came through the portal and the Ghost-hunters couldn't keep up with them all, Phantom was called a coward for hiding. 'A true hero would rise to the occasion!' 'He was only in it for fame.'

Only for Phantom to fend off a Ghost too powerful for any hunter to subdue. The fight was long and dangerous, leaving citizens no choice except to evacuate. By the time the battle was over, much of the town was ruined and the blame was placed once again on the Ghost-Boy, who disappeared quickly after.

Then came the bright idea to close the portal. Which would have made a difference when this had all started.

Contamination of ectoplasmic radiation layered the town and it's people, though. This meant that since there was no main portal anymore, Ghosts could emerge from naturally occurring ones. Which made the Ghosts that did come through more aggressive. And the government deemed that people could no longer enter or leave the town, due to the possibility of it spreading. Which was aided by the discovery that the mayor's mansion in Wisconsin was also a hazard due to a similar portal. That lab was destroyed to keep people from getting contaminated, seeing as wildlife in the area were coming back as Ghosts.

It was brought up that Amity Park might have a defined line of contamination due to the probability that it was considered a Ghosts' Haunt -meaning that a very powerful Ghost had claimed it as territory. Which would explain why Ghosts that entered the town would immediately want to fight. And because they called for Phantom, it wasn't difficult to lay the problem onto someone else's shoulders.

When Danial James Fenton, son of well-known Ghost-hunters, went missing and the main Portal was destroyed, the town went into an uproar. Hunting became more aggressive. Val, the Red Huntress, and Jazz, Danny's sister, became some of the only people she could talk to. Sam and Tucker were banned by Jazz from coming anywhere near the house. Whenever Danni tried to ask about it, Jazz would say that she'd tell her later. She'd hear the other girl mutter about footage from the house revealing true colors. Danni had a feeling the two had a hand in some of this, so she didn't talk to the other teens. Said teens joined Vlad's Hunters. Val was being shamed for her 'betrayal', and 'siding with Ghosts'.

It was getting more and more difficult to hide from the eldest Halfa. Ghosts were chasing her down in the hopes of their own gain. A large bounty on her head. She has no doubts that with Danny gone, Vlad wants to complete the experiments from before.

The only bright side to all of this was that some of the Ghosts that respected or liked Danny would come to visit. Cujo was such a good boy. Wulf was kind. Both could make their own portals, which is how others visited or how she went to go visit them. Danni wasn't traveling the world anymore; too dangerous for the time being.

She remembered breaking down crying with Cujo in her arms. It was getting too much for her.

The puppy in her arms whimpered, sad that Danni was so heartbroken. A soft whimper-bark broke her out of her sadness for a moment. She smiled down at the loyal pooch in her lap. Wet and watery she laughed, "Ha. You're such a good boy. You try so hard to make me happy and protect me; just like Danny! I really miss him, you know? I bet you do too. I just wish- Wish I could find Danny. No place feels like home without being able to go to him."

"Brr?" Cujo inquired tilting his head, as if to think. He suddenly perked up, happy he could maybe help. A quick, happy bark and he jumped out of her lap. Tail wagging, he started sniffing around the room, which had been Danny's before Jazz let her hide here to rest.

"What are you- Oh! Why didn't I think of that?!? You can sniff Danny out! Here!" Danni dug through a hamper of dirty clothes, pulling out a shirt from the bottom. Bringing it over to let Cujo sniff, she continued, "Will you help me find Danny? If anyone can, it's you."

A bark was given, a portal ripped open, a scruff behind his ear for good luck, and the room was empty.

"Find him, Cujo. I know you can." And with that, she ran off to tell Jazz.


End file.
